Artemis
by ms.mutiny
Summary: 18th century. Bella is a girl who dreams of the open seas. When the Cullen's are setting sail for Italy Bella stows away on their ship to escape an unwanted marriage. Now she's surrounded by vampires that want her for one thing - her blood. AU, OOC REVIEW
1. His Eyes

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: She's the puppeteer and I am the puppet. Her ideas, my words.**

**Chapter One**

_Bella_

The crystals of sand slid between my fingers, heated from the day and slightly course. I sighed, relishing in the dim sunlight that basked the coastline. I did it again, imagining that the grains of sand were my life – starting out as a whole, a mound, then slowly diminishing until my palm was empty. I shifted my position in the sand so that my legs bare legs were enjoying the warmth. A voice behind me startled me.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed soon?" The voice was admonishing, slightly grating. It was Phil, my mother's newest husband. Since malaria had claimed the life of my biological father, Renee thought it a business investment to marry and manage her own property. "A lot of money is to be made if your husband dies," she once told me. To me it had sounded cruel and detached, so I promised myself I would not turn out like her. I loved her, yes, but some things were just an abomination. I wriggled my toes.

"Just enjoying the evening sun," I said lightly. Phil bristled and I turned to look at him. The chocolate waves of my hair caught the sunlight and shimmered.

"A young girl your age ought to be married and out of my hair by now," he muttered. I smiled sweetly.

"Well I've only been _in _your hair for about four months now. Maybe you should work on your patience, _father_." My sweetly sarcastic tone infuriated him and he stomped away, probably to tell Renee. I didn't care. Since the moment I'd met him I'd hated him. He was loud, rude, and utterly ignorant. How Renee could stand to even share a bed with him was beyond me. I sighed, my gaze resting on the horizon. What I wouldn't give to head out that way – to leave the godforsaken town and never look back. I hated small town life. I wanted bustling streets, art, music. Not pigs and goats and women who grew wealthy off of the death of their husbands. I wanted _life_. Regardless of that, I knew that Renee would be coming for me any second, asking why I'd disrespected Phil and demanding that I apologize. Ha. As if I would dream of doing that. I never regretted anything I said to him. I stood, watching the sand fall from my dress like rain back to the beach and then began walking. I had no intention of going home – the beach stretched for miles and a long walk would do me good. Before long I came across a large ship. It was teeming with life – men running around. It wasn't aimless – a lot of them carried ropes, packages, and satchels of food. I watched the man that had to be the captain; his hat was oddly shaped and black with an emblem on the front. I didn't recognize it. When he turned he caught my gaze and I was taken aback. His hair was bronze, and not brown-bronze, just bronze. From where I stood I could see his eyes were a lighter color than that, like topaz. I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. And then he looked away. Never had I seen a man as handsome as he was. In fact, I'd never even taken the time out to look at men. Since Phil I had been convinced that all men were pigs. Straying closer I almost bumped into one of the men. He was good looking as well, with those same light eyes. His blond hair was tousled and slightly sweaty. He carried a large box. He opened his mouth to say excuse me and a shrill, melodic voice filled the air.

"Jasper! Be careful with those! There are fragile things in there!" I turned to see the source of the voice and the girl focused her gaze on me reprovingly. I stared at her. Those same light eyes, long curls of silken blonde. Gorgeous. She sneered. "You, commoner, shouldn't you be sheering a _sheep_ or something?" Stung by her insult I swallowed.

"Excuse me," I murmured, before scurrying away. I cast one last glance at the man called Jasper. Before the girl had even left, I asked. "Where are you going?" He smiled.

"Italy." And then he was off, listening to the female bark orders. I shook my head, starting home. Italy. A beautiful place, I'd heard. My heart clenched. Oh, what I would give to go there!

-

That night I sat in front of the small hearth, warming my toes. The nights were usually a little chilly and Renee had made some hot cider for me. I sipped it.

"Dear, you can't run your mouth off to Phil," she said softly. I shrugged.

"He's not my father and he's a despicable man. I give respect when it's earned." Renee sighed. I could tell that my defiance took a toll on her, but it took a toll on me too. I didn't want to deal with him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I sipped the cider again, the soothing warm liquid heating my insides.

"You could at least try," she offered.

"So could he," I retorted. Renee didn't respond. Instead she changed the subject.

"Did you see the ship out there?" she asked. I nodded, thinking of the bronze-haired man. I smiled.

"It's very large."

"Hmm. They're calling it Artemis. Though I can't imagine why…" I shrugged.

"Active imagination?" Renee yawned.

"I don't know. I'm off to bed. You'd better do the same. Phil will be down to check shortly." A string of dirty words came to my mind, but I only said –

"Yes, mother." She left me there and as I watched the flames in the heart flicker blue and orange I could see his eyes again – silhouetted in the flames. I sat the cup down. I had to meet him.

**Yes. It's short. It's just a taste and then you can let me know if I should continue. Thanks for all the reviewers from the Cotton Tail that are reading it. You're my loves.**


	2. A Rejection

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how much we love Stephenie Meyer for creating our own little fantasy world.**

**Chapter Two**

_Bella_

It was the next night that I found the courage to march myself to the beach. We didn't live far away and Phil and Renee had already retired for the night. Barefoot I padded across the cool sand to where the men were still steadily loading the ship with large bundles and boxes. As I approached they looked up, startled by a sudden visitor. I stopped short when one of them started my way. Something was off about the way he was looking at me – his eyes held a fierce determination that make my knees feel weak.

"Is there something we can help you with?" His tone was swift, smooth. It caressed me like a gentle wind. I cleared my throat.

"I want to know if you are carrying passengers on this ship," I stated, though my voice shook. The man smiled, and I vaguely remembered seeing him the night before. His eyes were much like the eyes of my fascination's, but this man's hair was blonde and it shone silver in the moonlight. He smiled ruefully.

"Of course we're carrying passengers, but not for long." His words puzzled me, but I ignored it. Instead, I asked the only other question I could think of.

"How much would one have to pay to board?" The man laughed and it made the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"It is free, actually. I am sorry to inform you, though, we are full." He turned back towards the ship which lurked in the dark water like a large ghost.

"Wait!" I cried, following. He turned slowly, that predatory look in his eyes again. "I will not take up much space." Perplexed by my tenacity, the man narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you wish to come with us so badly?" he asked, genuinely curious. I swallowed, a loud sound.

"I want to see the ocean," I said softly. He laughed then, long and hard. The sound distracted another worker and he too approached. This one was large, burly with the same color eyes. I thought they must be brothers.

"Look around you!" the new man boomed. "The ocean is right in front of you!" I glanced over to the toiling waves.

"I mean I want to _see_ it. See other places. Please, can't I come with you?" I fumbled with the folds of my dress as I awaited a response. The smaller, blonde one smiled.

"No. We are filled to capacity. But you may join us for… supper tonight."

"Jasper," warned the larger one, nudging the man with his elbow. Jasper raised a brow at this other man and smiled.

"What, Emmett? Can we not have a little fun? Carlisle has left us to care for the ship. It's _ours_ now…" Emmett grunted something unintelligible, but by the look on Jasper's face I could tell it wasn't pleasant. A voice from behind them caused them both to turn around.

"What's going on?" It was then that he came into view – my topaz-eyed fantasy. I blushed when his eyes roved my body. I must have looked a mess – my dress rumpled and hair windblown.

"This girl wants board on our ship," Emmett explained.

"Edward, we can certainly make room, right?" Jasper asked, seemingly changing his mind. His quirked smile made me wonder. Edward turned towards me, his expression pained.

"No," he said, strained. "No. Not at all. We're beyond capacity-"

"We've three more rooms to fill," interjected Emmett, who had followed Jasper's lead, and Edward snarled. It was a purely animalistic sound that made me cringe.

"No. You," he said, turning to me. "Leave. Now. Don't even look behind you." Frightened by the animosity in his tone I turned and fled, my dress bunched in my hands. My heart was pounding in my chest. Something wasn't right about these men. They were different. They _felt _different, and I didn't even know how to explain how I knew it – I just did. Despite the terror they had instilled I couldn't shake my desire to go away with them. I wanted so badly to be free from Phil – from boring life. I stopped running as soon as I hit the spot where the grass met the sand and plopped down.

So they didn't want me aboard, I thought, suddenly angry. They weren't the bosses of me. Of course my logical thinking would have told me that it was their ship and therefore very much their right to deny me entry, but I couldn't suppress this deep longing anymore. Either I was getting on that ship or I was swimming after it.

-

_Edward_

Furious, I slammed a fist into a nearby tree. The trunk gave way and splintered loudly. Emmett was behind me.

"Cool off, Edward," he said. "She's just a mortal girl. No harm done." He didn't understand. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to come that bothered me. Many people were lured by the idea of an adventure on the open sea. She was just one of many with the same goal. What I coudn't fathom was that for some strange reason, _I _wanted her to come aboard. I wanted her to come with _me_. I'd taken one look at those large caramel eyes and full heart-shaped lips and wanted to carry her onto the ship myself. What infuriated me was that I didn't for the life of me know why. Many, many women had graced me with their presence. This one looked at me as if I might be her savior, her _God._ I sighed, turning to Emmett.

"I know that, Em," I said tiredly. "We won't let her aboard. I'll see to it. Tell Alice to keep watch over Jasper. I don't want to find this girl dead on the beach. Or on the ship either." I knew what would happen if she made it aboard and so did he. Emmett nodded.

"But, Edward?" I looked up at, a frown apparent on my face. "Don't you want her to come?" The anger came back, surging like hot acid in my throat. Had it been that apparent? Was I really so inefficient at hiding my feelings? I growled.

"Does it matter?" Emmett smiled.

"There's my answer," he said laughingly. "I'll tell Jasper." He turned to walk away. "And by the way," he called over his shoulder, "I think she wants you too!"

**Sorry so short. For those that haven't realized, it is going to be very OOC. Please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate the feedback! **


	3. Brilliant Idea

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: It is a mere pastime that we all cherish, so kudos to Stephenie Meyer for giving us something to do.**

**Chapter Three**

_Bella_

Three nights later found me sitting in my parlor on the floor, random articles of clothing surrounding me. Since it had become apparent that I could not swim as far as Italy, and it was desperation that had founded that thought in the first place, I had decided to disguise myself as a man and sneak aboard. Phil and I had not spoken so much as a word until this morning. We'd been eating breakfast. Of course Renee was absent, as she most often was when I was with Phil. Nibbling on my piece of bread I sighed, my mind straying to the lapping waves of the ships and the swaying masts.

"Stop daydreaming," Phil had barked. I jumped, startled from my reverie and glared at him.

"I may do as I wish. I am a woman of seventeen," I said, placing my bread down. Phil grimaced.

"Yes. A woman of seventeen should be married, should she not?" I frowned.

"If _she _wishes," I said acidly. Phil's face had darkened.

"I have chosen a suitor. You are to meet him tomorrow." Phil took a long swig of his ale, eyeing me. Shock made me motionless. He couldn't force me to marry! That was my first instinct, but in my ignorance I was missing the fact that since the age of twelve I was legitimately wed able.

"I won't," I said, determined. "I will leave." Phil had laughed.

"You'll do as your told, Isabella, and not else." I stood, my chair falling backwards in my rush.

"You are _not _my father, Phil," I spouted. "I will not do as you say, and I will not respect you! You are scum – worthy of the dirt on my shoes. I-" A stinging slap sent me reeling. I landed first on my back, my head smacking the hard wooden floor. I stared up at Phil, his mustache quivering with rage, his face purple.

"You," he seethed, pointing one fat finger in my direction, "are going to be wed. Go to your room!" Tears filled my eyes but I dared not let them fall in front of him.

"I will go to my room," I trembled, noting the look of satisfaction in Phil's eyes. I wanted so badly to squelch it. "I will go on my own accord. I wish to read anyhow." Before he could retort or hit me again I started up the stairs. He called after me but I ignored him. Scum, I'd called him. And it was true.

Now, as I was picking and choosing which petticoats would do for my trip and how much gauze I would need to conceal my bosom I sighed, my hand straying across my left cheek. I'd never been struck. Now I had more of a reason for escape. I stood, a bundle of gauze in my hand. Wrapping it around myself I found that it didn't cover enough. My bosom was too large. I wound it tighter and tighter until I could scarcely breathe. There was a slight bulge, but I figured that if I wore a bulky enough coat no one would notice. My breasts ached as I bent to pick up a shabby coat I'd found in Renee's drawer. It had been my father's. I looked at it a moment, wishing I could remember what it looked like on him, what crinkles his smile might cause in his weathered face. I held the material to my cheek, inhaling, and then put the coat on. It covered me. Now, for my hair. A hat would do to cover it, I figured, so I'd taken one of Phil's. I pulled my hair into a tight bun at the top of my head and put the hat on. When I glanced in the mirror I was disappointed. I still looked like a girl. My lashes were too long, lips too feminine. Even the square of my jaw was too softly formed. Oh well, I thought. It would be dark anyhow, and I could hide my face with a random bag. Hurriedly, for I knew the ship was to set sail soon, I shoved my few clothes into a knapsack and slipped down the stairs. Quietly, I stole out into the night, praying that no one would notice the leather pointed shoes I wore or the gentle shine in my eyes.

-

_Edward_

Everything was almost set. The masts, the cargo… the passengers. I felt a faint tug of something like remorse when I thought of the passengers. They were all innocent people. Most were considering themselves the luckiest mortals on earth to be able to travel. None had seen farther than this beach, none had even thought of it. None save that one girl. The doe-eyed girl that had been stealing my dreams each night. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was a truly human habit and by doing it I knew I was growing weary of what I was – what I had to do.

"Edward?" That was Alice. Sweet, hyper Alice. She smiled brightly up at me, her shorn hair as black as a raven's feathers.

"Yes?" She frowned.

"You don't feel well," she assessed. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. What did you need?" She smiled again, perking up.

"Oh, I want to go out for a few things. Do you suppose we could postpone departure a little longer? Say, thirty minutes?" Intrigued, I rose a brow.

"What for?" She shrugged.

"Just something. I believe you may need it for the voyage. In fact, we may all need it. I've not seen that far into it yet."

"What? Alice, you're blocking your thoughts!" She nodded.

"A surprise, Edward, that's all. Emmett needs help in the cargo hold. Something about…" She closed her eyes a moment, her face going slack. "Yes. He's going to need you to help pull Jasper away from that little blonde we brought on board." And then she left, flitting off like a sprite. I groaned, wearily making my way down to the cargo hold.

-

_Bella_

The night was strangely empty of noise. Even the birds seemed to be holding their breath as I made my descent to the beach. In the distance the ship stood – a tall beacon of hope. I clutched my knapsack tighter, hurried my pace. I didn't want to miss my opportunity. I was just rounding the bend of the dock when someone grabbed my arm. I shrieked but a tiny hand covered my mouth and I was being dragged to the side behind a large parcel.

"What the hell-" I started.

"Shh." I was looking at a petite girl with hair cut boyishly short. It was black and her mouth was twisted into a smile. Her eyes, I noticed unsettlingly, were sparkling topaz. She eyed my outfit for a moment. "You really think the gauze is going to work?" she asked. Jarred, I placed my hand over my breasts.

"Wh-"

"Oh, come now, you can't expect us to believe that you're a man what with those curves and those pointed little shoes, can you?" Again, I was speechless. How did she know? And how did she – I didn't even know what to ask myself. Before I could form a coherent thought she thrust her hand out. "My name is Alice," she said, chipper. "We're going to be friends." Finally, a sentence formed.

"Friends? I don't know you – I don't know how you –" Okay, so maybe fragments, but it was an improvement. Alice waved an impatient hand.

"No time for that now. We've got to go. Edward's only promised me thirty minutes and we've no time to spare." She grabbed my arm and began tugging. She was stronger than she looked, for I was almost unable to keep up with her. We rushed past people, some that I recognized, some that I didn't. We were running so fast I don't think they even saw me. She pulled me until we reached a large doorway. She didn't knock, simply opened the door and pushed me inside. "Don't come out. When the ship starts to move he'll come." With that, the door shut. I was left, stunned, numb, and completely clueless.

-

_Edward_

Everything was going as planned. I'd effectively gotten Jasper under control – his bloodlust was still a little too strong for my taste – and everything was packed and ready. The only thing I was waiting on was Alice. As if hearing my thoughts she popped up by my side.

"All right," she sang, "it's in your room. Wait until the ship sets sail." I sighed.

"Alice, what did you do?" She patted my arm.

"Oh, just listen to me brother. It's for your own good. Wait." I shrugged.

"I have things to attend to anyway. I am the captain." She pretended to salute me and then rolled her eyes.

"And I am the tooth fairy," she giggled, before disappearing once more.

**Please review!**


	4. Success

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **_**Artemis**_**, but the plot is my own.**

**Chapter Four**

_Bella_

The room I was in appeared to be a parlor –someone's _personal _parlor, at that. There was a large bed in the center of the room, adorned in a forest green quilt with matching pillows. I strayed closer, examining the fine gold thread and I decided it was a foreign design. I'd never seen thread so tiny and silky. My fingers danced on the coverlet, enjoying the silken material as my eyes roved the rest of the room. A grandfather clock, made of a wood darker than mahogany, stood off to my right next to a drawer made of the same. To my left there was a door. Intrigued I made my way to it, recalling Alice's last words to me. _When the ship starts to move he'll come_. I shivered, wondering who she meant. With a sickening jolt I realized that this must be the captain's room. And the captain, well, he was the man that I'd seen on the beach. I never made it to the door. I felt the floor move beneath me as we set sail and I fell to my knees, my heart thudding in my chest. That was how he found me, my lips trembling and my eyes wide.

-

_Edward_

Although I was captain, I'd appointed Jasper to be pilot. I held no extreme interest in staying on deck for the entire trip, and Jasper needed something to keep him busy. Once we were far enough out into the ocean I would check up on him, for the mortals would start to wander. For tonight, though, things were well enough. They had all retired to bed with strict orders not to wander around. I sighed, leaning on the edge to watch the beach retreat further and further. When it was little more than a spec, I decided to return to my own room. Alice had left me a _surprise_. I was genuinely curious, but slightly annoyed. Alice had a lot of experience bringing me surprises and then blocking her thoughts so I couldn't find out what it was, but this time I could sense a difference. With a kind of urgency she had told me not to enter my room until the ship set sail. I wondered at that as I made my way to the captain's cabin. Esme had decorated it for me. I hadn't seen it yet, but I knew it would be in good taste. Esme had excellent taste when it came to interior design. I passed Alice on the way to my parlor and she smiled.

"Surprise!" she yelled. I frowned. Her happiness didn't fade, she merely fell into step with me. "So," she started, "have you seen it?" I shook my head.

"I am on my way now," I said. She smiled.

"You're surely taking your time. Are you nervous?" I laughed.

"Should I be?" Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe." With that, she spun around and began walking the opposite direction, leaving me alone with my now just a little worried thoughts. I sighed again as I opened the door to my parlor. At first glance I noticed nothing amiss. Then, I was hit in the face by a floral, feminine scent that made my throat quiver. There she was – to my right, on her knees, her lips parted. I knew it was her, just by her scent, though she wore men's clothing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my fingers gripping the door tightly. Her eyes grew wider, her face frightened. She didn't answer. I took one steady step into the room and closed the door behind me, still coursing with anger and a need that I didn't understand. This girl, this intruder continued to stare at me in awe. As if she'd never seen me, which I was positive that she should remember – she'd looked at me the same way on the beach. I exhaled slowly, hoping that the motion would soothe my anger. It didn't. "I said, what are you doing here?" I repeated, my voice sharp. The girl jumped at the sound of my voice, her hands went up to clutch at her coat.

"I-I was going to stow away," she whispered. My eyebrow rose.

"Knowing that I'd already denied you entry?" She nodded, her hat slipping just slightly. Several strands of chocolate colored hair spilled out, the tendrils gracefully caressing her neck. I shivered, looking away.

"And this A-Alice," she stuttered, continuing. My temper flared. Alice. She'd planned this. Conniving little pixie that she was, she'd thought that this _girl _would be a good surprise for me? I crossed the room, leaving only a couple feet between us.

"She brought you?" I asked. The girl nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. Lips still quivering she spoke.

"Isabella," she murmured. "I go by Bella, though." I nodded.

"Of course."

"Am I to be punished?" Bella asked meekly. I felt bad for her, I realized, as I thought of a response. Surely, she had to be. That was the whole point of the captain – to keep things running smoothly. She'd disobeyed my order, but Alice had brought her aboard. As I battled with my thoughts Bella rose to her feet. "Look," she whispered. "I understand if you think it right to punish me, but I promise I won't be a bother onboard. I just desperately needed to get away from there. You may even throw me overboard," she offered. "I don't even want to live anymore if I'm going to be forced to go back." Perplexed, I started towards her slowly.

"Throw you overboard?" My mind was riddled with problems that were going to arise. First of all, this girl had been brought aboard against my orders. Second of all, I had a strange feeling that I _wanted_ her here. Suddenly something like anger hit me. I was being made a fool of! Alice and her schemes! Grimacing, I can to another conclusion. I was not a merciful vampire. That was why I was the captain. I made the choices that no one else could make. I needed to slip into that role and stop being so damned nice. "No," I growled. "I won't throw you overboard, dear Bella. I will make you regret wanting on this ship in the first place."

-

_Bella_

He took one menacing step and closed the distance between us. A fearful gasp slipped through my lips.

"But-" In a flash he hand was around my throat, pushing me against the wall.

"Shut up." His golden eyes flickered from my lips to my men's clothing. "I have to think of something very creative. Something that will teach you a lesson." His grip on my throat was just tight enough to constrict my breathing. I tried to swallow and found that I couldn't. Something like a whimper came out of barely parted lips and Edward hissed. "You've nothing to whine about yet," he seethed. Even in anger he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. For the life of me I couldn't even wriggle out of his iron grip. His head lowered to my neck and he kissed it softly. I couldn't stop the tingles that shot from my neck to my toes, but I gasped again when I felt something sharp dragging along the skin. I whimpered again when he pulled away. His teeth were bared, and they were pointy? Dizzy from my lack of oxygen I squinted. What? "Dear Bella," he soothed, his pink tongue sweeping along the points of his fangs. "I'm going to eat you." Those were the last words I heard as darkness overtook me.

-

I awoke some time later, a kink in my neck and my head throbbing. With a start I realized where I'd just come from and I looked around. I wasn't in the captain's room anymore. Actually, I was in a girl's room. I could tell by the feminine bed covers. I brought my hand up to my neck. The vampire hadn't bitten me.

-

_Edward_

I'd meant to scrape my teeth across her neck first off. But when her ivory neck was bared before me my lips took over. I'd wanted to feel the soft skin beneath my lips before my teeth. I kissed her pulse gently, inhaling the floral essence. I felt her heart beat speed up and I smiled inwardly. Even a girl about to die would enjoy my touch. Sighing, I let my fangs drag across her skin and her pulse went wild. With fear, I thought, but I couldn't be sure. Her mind was a blank slate to me. Usually… I put the thought out of my head. I still had the upper hand. And that's when she went slack in my grip. Fighting the urge to just put her down I lowered my mouth to her neck once more. Before my teeth could pierce the tender skin my door was flung open.

"Edward Cullen!" someone screeched. I turned, confronted by one very irritated pixie. "Put her down!" she ordered.

"Alice, what the hell is this? You bring me a _surprise_ and then you take it away?" I grinned as I lay Bella's limp body down. Fuming, Alice poked my chest.

"No! I bring you a _companion_ and you try to turn her into dinner!" I raised a brow, amused at her anger.

"Since when do we keep pets?" I asked and she slapped my arm.

"She's not a pet," Alice hissed. "But since you can't see that, I'll take her back to my room. When we dock I'll let her go." My mind reeled. Something was telling me to fight for her, fight for the beautiful girl that had been given to me. Instead my pride won.

"Fine. If Jasper doesn't drain her first," I taunted. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, he won't! I've got a close eye on him. I can see things that you can't, _Edward_," she continued darkly. "I won't be surprising you anymore." With that, she approached Bella and lifted the larger girl like she were a feather.

"Alice, you can't just give me something and take it back," I said, smiling. Frowning, Alice turned to me.

"You've used my gift improperly. Next time read the directions."

**Okay. I've got my idea. Thanks to all that responded to post. A special thanks to NightOwl999, L****aTuACanTantE00mySinGer, flecour, Alessandra101, abigail-ann-cullen, and xXHeatherMustangXx. Without you guys I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter. Everyone's idea contributed a little to make a great plot. You guys are awesome! Review, please!**


	5. To My Horror

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer weaves the stuff of dreams.**

**Chapter Five**

_Bella_

I sat on the bed, trembling with my newfound knowledge. I'd only known vampires to a myth – something that people had made up to scare others. Now, I could see that I'd been horribly wrong. I'd barely managed to escape my own death and I had no idea how I'd even done it. The door to the parlor swung open then and instinctively I covered my face.

"Oh, don't bother," came a female's voice. "I'm not the vampire you should be worried about." Slowly, I peeked through my fingers. The tiny dark-haired girl that had brought me aboard was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She smiled. "Consider yourself lucky. You were just about made into a little snack." She giggled and it was like wind chimes. The melodic sound of her voice made me feel strangely calmer, and I told her so. Much to my delight she laughed again.

"Alice, right?" I asked. She nodded, closing the door, still smiling.

"Yep. I'm Alice the infamous," she boasted. "Actually, I'm not so infamous." Alice plopped down on the bed next to me, her tiny hands clasping one of mine. They were ice cold. My heart leapt but I made no sound. I didn't feel the need to fear her. "So, Bella. You're in a for a real treat. This is going to be home for about a month." I swallowed hard.

"W-What about Edward?" Alice smiled.

"Oh, he's harmless. Well, as long as you stick with me he is. Don't get caught by yourself. For your own sake, don't befriend any of the other humans on the ship." I rose a brow.

"Why?" Alice gave me a dark look.

"They're the food," she said. I shuddered, my blood going cold.

"Am I?" Alice laughed again, and I realized that she was an unusually chipper vampire.

"Goodness no. I brought you with me to be with Edward. Only _his _reaction was unfavorable," she muttered.

"You wanted me to… be Edward's?" Alice smiled.

"Yep. I can see things, you know. And eventually, he'll realize what I already know." Confused, I started to ask her more questions but she held up a hand.

"Enough with the interrogation. You've got a long time to learn everything about us," she assured me. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. My appetite had suffered a large blow after nearly dying. Alice looked at me thoughtfully, her finger on her dainty chin. "In any case you'll be needing something to wear. Aren't you suffocating with all that gauze?" I didn't respond. Up until she'd mentioned it I hadn't even thought about it. "Go on, take a deep breath." I did as she commanded, only I realized I _couldn't_ take a deep breath without feeling dizzy. Alice nodded to herself. "You're larger than I am…"

"Wait," I interrupted, remembering my bag. "I had a bag. Before…" Alice smiled.

"Edward has it then. I'll be right back." She flitted away, shutting the door behind her. For a long time I sat, not moving. The long day was wearing on me and I was suddenly exhausted. Slowly I lay back, closing my eyes. It felt so good just to rest my eyes. Soon I drifted off, only to be awakened by the door slamming shut. I shot up in the bed, gasping when I saw that my visitor was not Alice. In fact, in the darkened room I could barely tell who it was.

"You made it," came a silky voice. Footfall and then a flash of blonde hair and he was standing in front of me. It was the man from the beach – the one who'd tried to convince Edward to let me on board. He was staring down at me, his lips curved into a grin.

"Well, Alice helped me," I said in a meek voice and he smirked.

"She's a do-gooder. It's her nature, really. Not all of us are so quick to help," he said smoothly. "I'm Jasper." He took another step and closed the distance between us. Honestly he was making me nervous.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Pretty name," he said. Jasper's hand came out to stroke my cheek and I cringed. "Pretty face, too." He smiled, showing canines and I pulled away from him, scooting until my back hit the headboard. "Aw, come on, Bella," he taunted, "We can be great friends." A hiss escaped his lips and he leapt on the bed. I screamed, scrambling to my feet to bolt towards the door. He was there before I could even touch the knob. I had barely managed a ragged breath when the door opened. Jasper stepped back, his eyes on me, his fangs glinting.

"Ah, Jasper," Alice chided. "I knew you would be down sooner or later." Alice's eyes met mine and she frowned. "Sorry it took me so long. Edward was being a spoil-sport." Her gaze travelled to Jasper who was looking more and more put out by the situation by the second. "She's off limits," Alice warned. Jasper chuckled.

"You brought a _human_ with us to be a pet?" he asked. Alice smiled.

"No, silly. She's for Edward." Jasper smiled.

"You really think he's going to-"

"Shush. I am tired of hearing all this pessimism. _I_ am the clairvoyant, not you!" Alice's small frame was practically quivering with rage and Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know." His eyes shot my face and to me he didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he looked excited. Alice shut the door as he left, turning to me.

"You're just stirring up a whole mess of trouble, aren't you? Here's your bag," she said, gently thrusting it at me. "You can change in here. I won't look." Obediently, I opened the bag and withdrew a plain paisley cotton dress. As I was changing I voiced one of my worries to Alice.

"Do you think that they'll leave me alone?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, no," Alice said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Especially Jasper." I sighed in relief as the gauze unwound and fell to the floor, but her news didn't help alleviate my fear.

"But he said-" Alice waved her hand as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Never mind what he said," she snapped. "He's a male. If anything he's going to try harder now that I've told him to stay away from you." My mouth fell open.

"What? Then why? Why even bring me?" I asked, the horror rising in my voice. Alice smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I'm going to protect you. Besides, Edward will soon realize that he loves you and things will be wonderful. As for Jasper… He's predictable – easy to manage. Well, that and he's my boyfriend. For the most part he should try to listen to me. He's just got this little problem with bloodlust."

"Bloodlust?" My voice sounded strangely high-pitched. Alice nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah, but everything's going to be _fine_. Get some rest. Long day ahead of you – I can feel it."

**Short chapter. Hopefully it's sufficient. Please review! It alleviates my writer's block.**


	6. Change of Mind

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, but I will bend them to my will.**

**Chapter Six**

_Edward_

As I sat alone in my chamber I began to wish I hadn't reacted so strongly to Bella. Alice _was _trying to be nice, and Bella was absolutely beautiful. Frustrated I stood and began to pace the room, my fingers combing through my hair. It just wasn't right for me to feel the way I did. I hated it that this human could affect me so much. I growled, suddenly realizing that Alice would have seen all this coming and I wanted to know what exactly she saw. As if on cue, my door swung open again and Alice marched in.

"Alice," I started, and she held up her hand.

"No. I'm here to get Bella's bag," she spouted, pointing to a black lump on the floor. I hadn't even noticed it. I sighed.

"Please, Alice, I need to ask you a question," I said as she hoisted the bag onto her back. She paused.

"What?" Her tone was slightly biting. I frowned.

"What did you see? To make you bring her onto the ship?" I asked. Alice smiled slowly.

"I'm not going to divulge that," she said smugly. "Besides, you didn't even give her a chance. You could have found out on your own." Angrily I nodded.

"Yes I know! But I just want to know what the hell you thought – think is going to happen!" Alice bit her lower lip.

"Well, Edward, you might try asking me a little nicer." I growled again, almost shaking in impatience as I let out a trapped breath.

"Can you _please _just tell me why you brought her? Or let down your guard and let me in on whatever it is that makes you so damned sure that I'm supposed to like her?" I knew I sounded irate, and I knew that Alice wouldn't respond to my anger, but it seeped out like poison. Alice crinkled her little nose at me.

"Well, when you put it that way… no." With that, she spun around, slamming my door behind her. I sighed again in frustration and punched the wall. Something was going to have to give, and it wouldn't be me.

-

With hours still to go until dawn I found myself strolling aimlessly on the deck. The air was calm, the sea was calm – it was almost enough to calm me down. Almost. There was a girl on my ship – a beautiful girl, one whom I knew somehow would find her way back to me, and I had no idea why. It angered me. More than anything I hated not knowing. I hated feeling that I wasn't in control of the situation. It hardly ever happened. Perhaps the most quizzical thing about the girl was that I couldn't read her mind. I'd never encountered someone with such a mental block. She didn't even know it, which was so much worse. I'd have given anything to have been able to read her mind when she was in my room. She was frightened at first, but soon that emotion had given way to something else. Something like lust, but closer to raw interest. I didn't know.

"Hey, Edward! What are you doing out here so late?" Emmett was walking towards me, his face lit up with a smile.

"Just thinking. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind," I told him. He grinned wider, his hair shifting with the light breeze.

"Aw, I'm bored. There's nothing to do until morning. I suppose I could go have a little snack…" I smiled at him, despite my sour mood. Emmett had a habit of cheering me up without actually meaning to.

"Yes, you could," I said gently, closing my eyes for a moment. Emmett snorted.

"What's your problem? Is it that girl?" Shock made my eyes fly open, anger at my weakness being exposed made my fists clench.

"What? Why would you think that? And how you do even know about her?" I asked through gritted teeth. Emmett shrugged – the act looked unnatural on someone so big.

"News travels, really. Jasper just came back up from Alice's room and he told me. Though, he seemed a bit out of it too." I froze.

"What? Jasper was _in _Alice's room?" Emmett nodded.

"Probably five minutes ago, why?" My veins felt as if they were on fire as I turned to Emmett, my eyes narrowed.

"He was in there with Bella alone," I seethed, and Emmett rose a brow.

"So?" Jealousy like hot acid surged through me and I pushed Emmett out of the way. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer, just kept walking. My stride was frantic by the time I was near Alice's room. Jasper was lucky that I didn't run into him. I don't know what I would have done. I swung the door open and Alice smiled at me from her sitting position on the bed.

"Why, hello Edward," she said cheerily. "What a lovely surprise." My gaze scanned the room until I found her. Bella was asleep on a pallet on the floor. Her delicate features were slack, her hair spilling across the little woolen pillow like a silken rainbow. I sighed, some of the anger slipping away.

"She's making me crazy," I whispered, and Alice smiled.

"It's only been a couple hours, Edward," she chided. "Surely you have better self-control than that?" I shrugged.

"I thought I did. I heard that Jasper was down here and I just… I came to see…" I didn't know what to say. Alice would see through any lie that I could come up with, and quite plainly, I didn't have the gusto to come up with a lie. Understanding passed through Alice's eyes and she nodded.

"You were jealous," she said. "Understandable." I wanted to fight her, to tell her she was wrong. Instead I crossed the room to Bella's sleeping form and knelt down. With one hand I stroked the side of her cheek. It was soft to the touch.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" I mumbled, now running my fingers over her glossy tresses. Alice giggled.

"Whatever you want, as long as it's pleasant," she said. I looked at her.

"Why'd you bring her to me?" I asked softly. Alice frowned.

"You were lonely," she said. "Bella was lonely in her own way too." I nodded.

"I am so angry," I confessed, my hand tracing the outline of Bella's hip. Alice crossed one dainty leg over the other and gave me a knowing look.

"I know. I know _you._ You hate when things don't go as you plan. You hate not knowing." I didn't respond. She was right.

"It's more than that," I said. "I can't read her mind. When I try it's just a blank slate. I don't understand." Alice smiled.

"I know. Unfortunately from the little that I've learned about her I can't tell you why." I sighed.

"Damn it." We were both quiet for a moment. "What now?" I asked, looking at the beautiful form on the floor. Alice ginned.

"She can't be very comfortable on the floor," she sang.

"What are you-" It dawned on me then. Alice was suggesting that I take Bella to my room. My heart leapt at the thought of Bella asleep in _my_ bed, but also… What if she didn't want to be there? I shook that thought away. Of course she would want to. I could make her want to. "All right," I conceded, kneeling once more to gather the girl in my arms. She stirred but didn't rouse. I bid good night to Alice and lightly started on my way to my own room. Halfway there the inevitable happened. Her eyelids fluttered open and she screamed – a scream that pierced my ears.

"Shh," I said softly, but Bella didn't listen.

"Let me go!" she yelled hoarsely.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, while she struggled in my arms. I gripped her tightly to my chest. "Stop," I commanded. "Hold still." I felt wetness seep through my shirt and I realized she was crying silently. "I said I'm not going to hurt you," I tried, but Bella didn't even look up. I made it to my room with no further incident and when I finally set her down she didn't move, save the small bouncing of her shoulders as she continued to sob. Awkwardly I stood in the middle of the room, wondering what to say to calm her down and mentally cursing Alice for her _wonderful _plan. "Bella," I said softly, and finally she looked up at me. Her eyes were daggers – full of hate and anger as she looked at me.

"Kill me," she bit out. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"What- no…" I helplessly grasped at words, trying to find the appropriate thing to say. Nothing fit, though, so I ended up yelling – again. "Look. I brought you here to sleep comfortably! Now, sleep!" Her eyes widened and a tiny sliver of fear flashed in them. "If you won't listen to reason then I'm not going to be nice. I will not kill you. You are to sleep here tonight and every night until we dock." Bella sniffled, crawling up onto the bed further.

"Fine," she murmured. Minutes passed and once she was quieted and still I approached her.

"I apologize," I said gently. She didn't respond. Stiffly, I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. I sighed. So much for her wanting to be here, I thought ruefully.

"Good night." I forced out the congenial words and hurriedly left, lest my temper get the best of me again.

**For those that requested more of Edward's point of view, this is your gift from me. Ha. Well, it's fun for me to write his point of view anyway. Tell me what you think! **


	7. About Face

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: And again, S. Meyer is the magician behind the act.**

**Chapter Seven**

_Bella_

Much to my chagrin, Edward's bed was delightfully warm and cozy. I could have gotten a great night's sleep had I not been so consumed by the heat his gaze was bearing on me. Across the room, seated in a wooden chair, Edward was staring. Not a vaguely interested stare, but the kind that sent warm shivers up my spine. He'd left earlier, allowing me a moment to collect myself, I suppose, and then returned, a scowl on his angelic features. He hadn't spoken a word to me since I'd told him not to touch me. I sighed into the pillow, turning over in the bed. What exactly did he expect? He'd tried to kill me. I believed I'd acted as any rational human being would – frightfully. I sighed again, heavily, shutting my eyes. How was I supposed to sleep? How was I supposed to even relax while he was staring at me? Finally, when I could take it no longer, I sat up.

"Don't you have a ship to commandeer?" I asked rudely. Surprised at my voice, Edward actually laughed. A pleasant enough laugh that confused me.

"No, Bella. I am going to be here, with you, all night." Eyebrow raised he monitored my reaction. I groaned.

"You're a sick monster," I muttered, flopping back down onto the soft quilt. I heard a gentle chuckle and then Edward spoke.

"You have no idea how right you are," he replied.

"Yes, I do," I retorted, staring up at the ceiling. "You tried to kill me, and then you were nice to me. Now… now you're looking at me as if I'm your next meal."

"You just might be, Isabella," Edward taunted, and I seethed at the mention of my full name.

"_Bella_," I said through clenched teeth. Another laugh. God, he was infuriating!

"Do you know what's funny?" Edward asked quietly. I didn't respond, but he answered anyway. "The fact that you are more angered about my calling you Isabella than about being my next meal." I frowned. He was right, of course. How silly of me not to realize he was threatening me. Now annoyed at my own ignorance I turned my back to him and clutched the covers to my neck. Edward was silent then, but I could still feel his eyes boring into my back. Slowly, I counted to ten. And then to twenty. And then to thirty. After number 54 I felt myself beginning to relax. Until he spoke again, his voice grating my nerves. "Bella." I literally growled at him as I turned over to meet his gaze.

"What?" I snapped. He grinned, a crooked, charming grin that made my heart skip a beat. I _hated_ him.

"Just seeing if you were asleep."

"You- I- Ugh!" I placed a pillow over my head to shut him out.

-

_Edward_

I'd stalked off to avoid killing her. Or whatever. I did not want to succumb to my anger. That's what I always did and it never turned out good. Instead I set out to find Alice. I wanted to let her know that her plan was failing fast. I found her on deck with Jasper. The sight of him made my blood boil. I approached them slowly, willing my anger to subside at least until I'd spoken with Alice. Jasper would get what was coming to him soon enough.

"Al?" Alice turned to me, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah? Wait, shouldn't you be with-"

"Shut up. Can I talk to you alone?" Alice placed her hands on her hips cockily.

"Not if you can't talk to me respectfully," she chided. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Please, can I speak with you?" I gave Jasper a hard look and his eyes narrowed.

"I think you can say whatever you need to in front of me," Jasper hissed. I knew he could sense my hostility, and in return the feeling was rolling off of him in waves. Alice slapped Jasper's chest.

"Stop it. I'll be right back." She gestured for me to follow her to the left where we walked down the length of the ship.

"Alice, she hates me," I confessed suddenly, and she laughed. "It's not funny," I complained. Alice looked at me throw her lashes, her eyes full of mirth.

"Well, Edward, you tried to eat her. I don't know, but I think that _may _put a damper on a relationship," she said. I clenched my fists.

"I _tried_ being nice and she told me not to touch her," I said distastefully, willing Alice to understand my frustrations. Alice laughed.

"Yes, Edward, but you also choked her, threatened to kill her… Hmm. What else do I need to add to the list before you understand that she hates you for good reason?" I scowled, turning to walk in the opposite direction. Alice knew I was going to do it, of course, and was walking beside me in a flash. "Don't come to me if you only want me to say what you want to hear. I won't do that and you know it." I stopped, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"I know, I know. What do I do? I'm completely lost. This girl… she's…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I had no idea what I was going to say because I could hardly even decipher my feelings. Alice nodded, her hand finding mine.

"Why don't you try being nice? Just nice. Not creepy. Maybe make her laugh?" I nodded, taking it all in, prepared to do anything Alice said because she knew best when it came to these things. And that's what I did. I was as nice as I could be – I joked and teased, and all Bella did was get angry. Honestly, it was quite amusing to watch. Her cheeks would go pink, her mouth would form a tight line and she would make frustrated noises at me. Now, as she lay with a pillow over her head, I realized I'd gotten to her. She was no longer afraid of me – she just hated me. I smiled to myself. Well, I could deal with that.

"Hey, Bella? If you're going to commit suicide I think jumping off the ship would be more effective and less time consuming," I said lightly. Bella shot up, the pillow falling into her lap.

"I'm not trying to kill myself, _Edward_. I am trying to shut out your voice," she said evenly. I rose a brow.

"Really? Most women would say I have a lovely voice." Bella rolled her eyes.

"You are so arrogant. Most women would say anything to you if they thought you were going to suck them dry!" With that, she fell back against the bed again. I pressed my finger to my chin. I suppose she had a point.

"Well then you should probably try to get on my good side," I baited. I wanted to keep her talking. I liked the sound of her voice, I realized. It had a lilt to it that made me want to listen. Even if she was yelling at me. Bella scoffed and rolled over, her caramel eyes burning into mine.

"Not a chance," she said. "Can you just leave me alone so I can get some rest?" It was a reasonable request.

"I'll be quiet," I promised, watching her eyes narrow skeptically. When I didn't say anything she lay down, curling onto her side. Within an hour she was sleeping soundly, and I was starting to realize that this girl was more than a meal – she was a feast for a lifetime.

**Working, guys, but I need some help with this. Send me some inspiration! As always, constructive criticism welcome!**


	8. Taking a Spill

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I own too little.**

**Chapter Eight**

_Bella_

As the light prodded my most unwilling eyes open, I groaned. Not that my night's rest hadn't been amazing, which it had, but the memories of the previous day came rushing in, unwelcome. My first thought was to look for Edward. He'd been a constant presence until I'd fallen asleep, but now as I looked around I didn't see him. Slowly, I climbed out of the luxurious warmth and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. It creaked slightly at my weight, which I assumed a vampire's ears would hear and Edward would come running in, and I listened hard. Nothing. Frowning, I continued my venture into the hallway, peering around the door frame to see. Again, nothing. The halls were darkly lit, eerily empty. Strange, I thought, for a ship that supposedly help so many passengers. I followed the dreary trail, my bare feet padding softly on the wood until I approached a stairway. From it, narrow streams of light filtered in. An inhibited surge of excitement rolled through me as I realized that I'd stumbled upon the way to the deck. In my excitement I rushed up the stairs and threw the door open. Glorious sunshine bore down on me and I smiled, my eyes closing as I relished the warmth. _This _was what I'd craved! I held out my arms, allowing the rays to set on my bare skin. A booming voice interrupted my private moment I gasped, dropping my arms by side.

"So I see you got your way?" The voice was rumbling, gentle, and sounded amused. I opened my eyes to see the large man from the dock – the one that had been speaking with Jasper.

"Well, I suppose-" He laughed, a jovial sound that pleased my ears. I couldn't help but smile when this man laughed.

"I'm Emmett," he said casually, and then with a wide gesture, "And this is Artemis!"

"I know," I said, finally taking in my surroundings. The deck looked just like any picture that I had seen. A wide berth of wooden planks, masts that swung prideful in the wind. I sighed, my smile lingering.

"You're quite special," Emmett told me, his topaz eyes sparkling. I immediately met his gaze.

"How so?" I asked. "I'm nobody." Emmett laughed again, a trait that I realized he was probably known for, and then gestured towards me.

"Do you see any other humans up on deck?" I shook my head. He nodded.

"Matter of fact, Jasper and I are usually the only ones up here. Alice, sometimes… Rose, well…" Emmett's brows furrowed and he shrugged.

"Where are the other humans?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity. Emmett smirked.

"I think I'll let Edward tell you that," he said. "I've got to get back to Rose. I'm sure she's raising hell wherever she is." Emmett gave my shoulder a large squeeze, most likely meant to be gentle, and disappeared down the passage I'd used to get on deck. Once alone, I sank back into my personal pleasure, strolling around the edge of the ship and watching the toiling waves. I was deeply immersed by the time Jasper interrupted me.

"Hello, Bella." I turned at his quiet, velvety voice. My heart fell to my stomach, but I managed a reply.

"Hi." I blanched at the predatory gaze in his eyes, but I was against the railing. I had nowhere to go.

"You look appetizing. I should say the sun suits you well," Jasper commented. I shivered at a feeling so alien that I could only say that it wasn't my own. It was something between hunger and lust.

"Leave me alone." My voice, which I had hoped would sound strong and demanding, came out a breathy plea. Jasper smiled.

"Aw, we can have fun," he said. "If you'll just be _calm_." He was staring at me now, waiting for something. And then I felt it – my limbs went limp, my protests fell short. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to just sit and talk to him.

"Yes," I whispered, "But I know you'll hurt me." Jasper frowned.

"Me? I'm harmless. Just come to my room," he soothed. On their own accord, my feet began to move. A tiny, nagging feeling began to seep into my nerves. Something was telling me stop. I suppose it was my subconscious. In any case, my feet stopped. And so did Jasper. He turned to me, his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you stopping?" The fear washed over me, anew, and I gasped.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. On instinct, I turned to run. Unfortunately, there was nothing in front of me but cold, blue ocean. I tumbled over the edge and hit the icy water before I had a chance to scream.

-

_Edward_

The girl I held in my arms was young – just over fifteen by the sound of her thoughts. To be quick I'd snapped her neck. Many times I was not so merciful. Truthfully blood tasted better when the victim was alive. Each scream pushed the blood faster and warmer. This girl… her thoughts were bothering me. She'd been thinking of her brothers, her mother, her father… I'd had to shut her out. Perhaps it was a reminder of my inability to read Bella's mind. I didn't know. Alice had said I hated not knowing – how right she was. I'd just laid the girl's limp body to the floor and scanned the crowd of fearful eyes when Alice burst in.

"Edward, come quick!" she commanded.

"What is it?" I asked, my mind immediately picturing Bella.

"Yes, it's her, come on." Without thought I followed Alice up to the deck – a trip that took less than three seconds.

"Edward-" That was Emmett, his voice resonating a guilt I knew didn't belong to him. I found Jasper immediately, crouched over Bella's drenched, lifeless body. Jasper too, was wet, but I barely noticed as I pushed past them all. My mind was racing with murderous rage as I glared at Jasper. Only Alice's calm melodic voice reminded me my purpose.

"Not now," she said softly. "CPR." I did as she told, telling myself that the electric feel of her lips on mine was simply my anger at Jasper and fear of her death. Nerves, or something. Regardless, when I felt her slight breath on my lips I nearly shouted with joy.

"Are you all right?" I asked, once her eyes were settled on my face. She was shivering violently, of course, but she nodded. Her gaze, though slightly unfocused, finally found my eyes, and she shut her eyes.

"G-Go away!" she cried, attempting to move herself.

"What?" I was genuinely confused by her behavior, until Emmett said –

"Your eyes, man." Ah. That made sense. They were blood red with my recent feed.

"Bella," I said gently, "I'm going to take you inside to get warmed up." She didn't fight me as I lifted her frail form into my arms. I called for Alice to follow me in my thoughts and she promptly fell into step behind me. As we descended the stairs I spoke to her.

"Did you _tell_ him to leave her alone?" I asked harshly. Alice nodded.

"Yes, of course," she answered. "I'm not a fool."

"Then you saw this coming? Saw her falling overboard?" I bit out.

"Of course." Infuriated, I turned to yell at her and she smiled at me. "Temper, Edward," she warned. "You're carrying a fragile package."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Alice giggled, much to my chagrin.

"Because, silly, I knew that Jasper would save her!" I didn't say anything as I opened my bedroom door and placed Bella on my bed. "You need to undress her," Alice told me.

"What?"

"She needs warm clothes. Go in her bag and get some and _I'll_ undress her." Numbly, I did as I was told, being sure not to look as Alice peeled Bella's wet dress off. Once she was dry and dressed I covered her up with my blankets.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked, taking a seat by the bathroom door. The bathroom was purely for show - a reminder of Esme's humor. Alice nodded.

"She'll be fine," she promised.

"Well, if you don't handle Jasper I will," I said in a hard voice. Alice sighed.

"Really, Edward, I can't control Jasper and more than I can control you," she said.

"I suppose," I said darkly, "but I am planning on having a conversation with him. I want him to stay away from her. This isn't him just slipping up – this is him on a mission. He wants her." Alice nodded.

"I know." She started out the door.

"Thanks!" I called after her. Her broad smile startled me.

"What else are sisters for?" she asked brightly.

**Thanks to Romance4ever and TwilightBorn. Your ideas gave me such inspiration for this chapter. Remember to click the little button and leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	9. Resistance Not So Strong

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: With as broke as I am, I wish I could slap my name on a best-seller like Twilight.**

**Chapter Nine**

_Edward_

From where I was standing on the deck I could see Jasper's blonde hair tossing in the wind. And I hated him for it. I hated him for being _alive_, so to speak. It was like I had this immense treasure and I was trying desperately to keep it safe, and he just kept hunting it down. I shook my head at the comparison. I didn't even know the girl. Who was I to call her treasure? I sighed, unnecessarily, and started towards him. Standing at the wheel, he turned back to me.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I nearly ripped him apart right there.

"Yes, you can," I replied scathingly. "Stay away from her." I let the words hang in the air. I knew he wouldn't listen and I knew he would only take my warning as reason to push it further. Pinching the bridge of my nose I stepped closer to Jasper.

"I don't see what business it is of yours," he taunted, quirking a brow. "Unless, of course, you've already _staked your claim_." His words caused the anger broiling in my chest to rise into my throat like bile, venomous and bitter.

"Jasper, I don't think you understand," I said slowly through clenched teeth. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, you will rue-" Jasper laughed.

"I don't need your lectures, brother," he said smoothly. "We're far too old to be doing this." Jasper almost smiled, which he did very rarely, and I lost it. Before I could stop myself, my hand was around his throat and he was pinned to the deck.

"You have no idea what I will do to you," I hissed. "This is _not _a lecture, Jasper, this is a _promise._ I will _kill_ you." Jasper didn't so much as struggle – his face was the image of calm.

"Well, may the best man win."

"Hey! Stop it, guys!" Rosalie's voice burst through my estranged anger and I rose, breathing heavily. Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is going on? You're trying to kill each other?"

"Try is the key word, Rose," Jasper said coolly. I resisted the urge to snap his neck in one smooth move and instead bared my teeth.

"What's gotten into you?" Rose snapped. "Immature asses," she muttered, before stalking away. I quickly followed, knowing that my anger had reached its limit.

-

_Bella_

The covers were amazingly warm – the sunlight streaming through the window filtered onto my face, causing me to stir. I stretched, yawned, and rolled over. I hadn't dreamt at all, thankfully. I'd expected nightmares. Edward's red eyes, the cold depths of the ocean nearly swallowing me. It had been the most disorienting experience. I didn't know which direction was up, and my lungs felt that they would burst. I shuddered, snuggling into the pillow. Not something I wanted to relive.

"You awake?" The voice startled me and I jumped. It was Alice. Of course. She was the only one on the ship that didn't frighten me to some degree. Sure, I knew she could easily break all of my limbs in three seconds and drain me of my blood, but she was so bubbly and bright that it was impossible not to like her.

"Yeah," I said, my voice scratchy. Alice held out a cup.

"I knew you would be thirsty," she explained. "You swallowed a lot of salt water." She wrinkled her nose. "Gross." I nodded, accepting the beverage before downing it.

"You have no idea. Thanks for the drink." Alice nodded, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Edward is going to be up soon. I think he was having a talk with Jasper." She bit her lip, her topaz eyes searching mine. "He's probably going to be angry." Her face went slack a moment, and then she smiled. "Yeah, he's mad. I'm going to go now." She hopped up.

"Wait!" I cried. She turned when she got to the door.

"Don't worry, Bella, he's not mad at _you_," she said sweetly.

"But-" She was gone. I sighed, falling back on the bed. Just as she said, Edward was in the room with me within seconds, looking murderous. I shrank back, pressing myself against the headboard.

"-damned fool," he muttered, his eyes black. When he looked at me, his lips went into a line. "Morning," he ground out. He must have realized that I was frightened, for he sat down heavily, avoiding my gaze. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Sore, and my throat hurts." He nodded.

"Yeah, well you did take a suicide leap into the Atlantic," he pricked. I blushed.

"I fell," I said. Edward's head snapped up.

"What happened, exactly? Alice didn't tell me…" I swallowed.

"He was coming onto me, I think. I felt a little weird and everything went a little blurry – like I wanted to follow him. And then, I just snapped out of it and… well, you know the rest." Edward was looking at me strangely, his eyes narrowed.

"You just snapped out of it? Just like that?" I nodded. He leapt up and was next to me in a second. His face was inches away from mine. "And I can't read you. You've got something…" His voice blew warm breath over my face, tickling my lips. "A mental block."

-

_Edward_

Help me, I was drowning. Her eyes were endless pools of chocolate. As everything started to make sense, I was elated. It wasn't me! It was _her_. I'd thought my power was defective…

"Edward?" she whispered, taking her lip between her teeth.

"You can resist him," I said slowly. "You have to." One delicate brow rose.

"What for?" I growled.

"He wants you!" I snapped. Something like anger sparked in those beautiful eyes.

"So what? I'm not a piece of property!" I grabbed her wrist, so fragile beneath my own iron grip.

"He thinks so!" I shouted. Bella blushed furiously.

"So do you," she said. "You all do. Either property or a meal… I choose property. Perhaps I'll house with Jasper from now on. He won't be tempted to _eat _me-"

"What makes you think I want to EAT you?" I snarled. Bella worried her lip again.

"For one, you're making noises at me like an animal. And your eyes, they're black… but sometimes they're red… like blood." Her words made my grip slacken and I sucked in a breath.

"Because I fed. They were red because I'd eaten. Someone else – not you. Obviously I don't want to eat you." She frowned.

"Then what do you want? Why am I in your room?" There it was – the question that I didn't even know the answer to. Bella's eyes were calculating as I tried to think of something acceptable to say. And there was nothing. I had no answer.

"I don't know," I said softly. "I really don't." Bella shook her head.

"Jasper does…"

"Please. He's dangerous." I realized I was pleading. Something that was usually beneath me. Where was the monster? The violent blood-thirsty maniac that cared for no one and nothing? Ah. That monster seemed to dissolve when I looked at her. Right now she was looking at me, wary.

"All of you are," she said tartly. I nodded.

"True, but only if we choose to be." A small smile crept onto her full, rosy lips.

"Do you choose to be?" Her eyes darkened. "Like when you eat those people? Where are they, anyway? I haven't seen any walking around. Do you feed them? Or do you just-" My finger found her lips and she froze. Her lips were so, so warm on my cold finger. And plush, like a velveteen pillow. I shuddered.

"I-I do what I have to. To survive." Shit. I'd just stuttered. Bella's tongue darted out to lick her lips, and it touched my finger. I snatched it back, but not before the silken warmth had grazed my skin. Her cheeks reddened.

"My lips are dry," she said softly. Suddenly all I could think about was wetting those lips for her. I shut that feeling out. _Not _with a human. I could keep her safe, I could be her friend until we docked, but _not _that. Never that.

"Stay with me. Please?" Bella nodded.

"Fine. I want to talk to Jasper, though."

-

_Bella_

Edward stared at me, his black eyes narrow.

"No."

"I have to talk to him. I need to ask him something." Edward was shaking his head.

"I can ask him for you, whatever it is."

"No, Edward-" He stood.

"Out of the question!" he growled. I stood up, catching him off guard. I'm sure it didn't happen often. Not to a vampire.

"It's okay," came a smooth voice. Jasper was standing in the doorway. Edward was a blur as he spun around.

"Get _out_," he rasped. Jasper leaned against the frame of the door. His eyes on me.

"What say the lady? Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay," I said, my heart thumping. Edward was shaking with rage, running his hand through his already disheveled bronze hair. Out of instinct, I placed a hand on Edward's arm and he jumped. "Please, just give us a moment. I'll stay, I promise." Edward looked flustered, his eyes going from Jasper to me, and then back again.

"In the hall," Edward said shortly. "Get out." I did as I was told. Jasper allowed me to lead as we went into the hall and Edward slammed his door. I was positive he was listening on the other side. Jasper smiled lazily.

"What do you want?" I swallowed.

"I want to know what you did to me. I mean, how you did it…" Jasper licked his lips. "

"I could show you," he said silkily. I shook my head, ignoring his luring voice.

"Is that how you do it? With your voice?" Jasper sighed, visibly annoyed now.

"I can control emotions," he said simply. "That includes lust." He took one step towards me. "I could have you begging for me in two minutes." I looked up, watching his eyes swirl.

"Try me," I taunted. I needed to know it was true – if I could really block him. My stomach rolled, though, as I felt my knees go weak.

"This is just a little taste," Jasper said softly. An invisible wall hit me. All at once my body was trembling, my lips were parting. Oh _God._ I had never experienced so many conflicting emotions at once. Lust, happiness, and other more minute emotions that I couldn't identify. I took a step towards him, my body barely brushing his. "I want you to tell me how you feel," Jasper breathed. I shook.

"I-I feel…" Jasper's left hand went to the small of my back and he pulled me forward until I was pressed against him. My breath whooshed out, my knees buckling. Jasper allowed me to land softly on my knees, and he knelt in front of me.

"You have no idea, Bella, just how easy it is for me to own you," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. "To have you. _Mine_." I was shivering violently. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he intervening? As I thought of Edward, his image floated before me. Chiseled jaw, tousled bronze hair, piercing eyes. That seemed to do it. Suddenly, I was feeling resistance. Revulsion at the hand that was straying across my clavicle. The words Jasper had said rang in my head. _To have you. Mine._ I shook my head.

"No," I said weakly. Another wave of emotion hit me, and my head bowed.

"Yes," Jasper soothed. "Just lift your head up." I did, looking at him through a curtain of my hair. His face was getting closer. His finger lifted my chin higher, bringing my lips close to his. "There you go, Bella. Just give up. I promise I'll make you feel good.." My eyes slipped closed; his lips brushed mine twice. The second time, something happened. A surge of defiance. It came from nowhere and I couldn't explain it. The lust I had been feeling morphed into revulsion.

"EDWARD!" I screamed against Jasper's lips. The door swung open. Edward took one look at Jasper and I, our lips so close, and he stiffened.

"Bella. Go. In. The. Room." Each word was spoken like a sentence. Clipped, tense. I stood numbly, my knees wobbling. Edward's gaze was solely for Jasper as his jaw locked. Jasper stood languidly, a defiant spark in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward? You don't want spoiled goods?"

"Shut the fucking door, Bella!" Edward roared. I did it quickly, fleeing to the bed where I covered my head. I didn't want to know what was going to happen, and my stomach was filled with butterflies with what I'd just done. I'd kissed someone. Not just someone, a vampire, and the wrong one at that. Tears filled my eyes. I was in for it when Edward came back in.

**OMGG! It took so long for me to update. I am so sorry! But, if you leave me lots of reviews, I promise to get another chapter up before the end of the weekend! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh, and if you like this story, you should check out a collabo I'm doing with Nikkipedia. The title is The Ties that Unbind. It's wicked good, and very dramatic. My first AH story. Bleh. :D REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Breaking Point

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish I owned just one of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Bella_

The scuffling sound that filtered in through the closed door had magnified. Several times the sound a body hitting the door would cause me to jump. I heard screaming – a girl's voice it sounded like. Alice, I figured, because the scuffling stopped, and the door opened. I cowered, trembling as Edward approached the bed – his face a mask of indifference. I was waiting… just waiting for him to yell. It never came, but the door slammed and he sighed loudly.

"Edward, what the _hell _are you thinking?" I peered around a corner of blanket and was surprised the see that Alice had come in the room too. Both of them were breathing harder, Alice just a little, but Edward was panting. A strange thought occurred to me – vampires didn't _breathe_ did they? Edward cast me a quick glance.

"They were _kissing_, Alice. They were… right outside my door. Jasper was manipulating her," Edward ground out from clenched teeth. "I told her. I _warned_ her." Alice gave me a small look too, before coming to stand between Edward and I.

"Never mind that," she said brusquely. Edward stood, his chair knocking into the wall.

"I told you if you didn't handle him then I would!" he shouted, snapping. "It's just a shame that I got to him first." Alice sighed impatiently.

"You boys! You're so damned stubborn and competitive. One of these days one of you is going to kill the other!" Edward huffed.

"_I _will kill him before he ever lays a hand on me," he swore. Alice placed her hand on Edward's arm.

"You are my family. Both of you. Please, just try to hold on until the end of the voyage. Jasper and I will leave you-" Edward pulled out of her grip.

"You won't have to," he bit out. "Because she'll be leaving. The problem will be gone." I trembled slightly, my face burning. Tears pricked at my eyelids but I didn't dare make a sound. I wanted them to forget that I was there.

"Please, Edward, just listen to me. I'm not perfect – no one is, but you need to hear me when I say that you are _causing _problems. For yourself and those around you." Alice stomped out, her tiny feet barely making a thump against the floor. Once the door shut I squeezed my eyes closed. Before I could even take a steadying breath the blankets were ripped off of me and I was being pulled to my feet. Edward's hands enclosed around the tops of both my arms, pinning them to my side.

"_What_ was that?" he breathed. "Why did you do that?" I fought the urge to cry, biting my lip until I tasted copper. "Bella!" My lips parted.

"Please, I just wanted to see-" Edward shoved me away and I stumbled, barely catching myself before he'd thrown up his hands.

"You wanted to see? Well, you're going to have no problem doing that if you keep messing with him. You'll see yourself right into an early death!" Smoothing my sweaty palms on my nightgown I swallowed.

"I wanted to see if I could do it – fight him off." Edward chuckled darkly.

"As if you're strong enough," he countered, his tone venomous.

"Not physically, with my mind." Edward glanced up sharply. His lips spread into a smirk. Under any other circumstances I would have been dazzled.

"It didn't work so well, then, did it?" he snapped. "You seemed to be enjoying his lips far too much." My face heated and I sat down.

"I didn't. I-I just saw your face and anything I felt went away. It was false anyhow. He told me he could make me-" Edward held up a hand.

"I already know what Jasper can do," Edward said. He fell back into his recent seat, his head coming to rest in his hands.

"I can leave," I murmured. "I can stay with Alice-" My words, though I intended them to be appeasing, seemed to drive him into a further fit of rage.

"So he can have _easier_ access to you? I think not!" I sighed.

"Well, if you aren't happy with me here and you don't want me to go, then please explain to me what the hell I have to do to ease your mind!" My tone caught Edward's attention. His eyes burned like fire into mine.

"Get in the bed. Close your eyes. Go to sleep. That will ease my mind." I looked at the bed, stricken.

"I've only just woken up!" I protested. Edward was shaking his head, approaching me.

"Do it. I've got to see that everything is running well with the ship. You are going to stay here. On this bed." I sat down softly, resigned.

"Fine."

-

_Edward_

She was only wearing a shift –a fine linen thing that was light. I sighed. I could see straight through it. And so, very wicked thoughts were filling my head.

"Fine," she murmured. I'd told her to sleep. And that was what she needed to do. She needed to cover up her body and let me think. I couldn't think when she was standing there, shaking as she was.

"Yes, very good," I said automatically. "I'm going up on deck. If I find you out of this room…" I couldn't think of anything threatening to say. She already knew what would happen to her. I left her shortly after, promising myself not to go back and check on her. She would listen, I was sure. I had intended to go directly on deck, to speak with Emmett about the task situation. Jasper was in no condition to take orders, so I was betting that Emmett was going to fill in until Jasper had calmed down enough. But, my feet had other plans. Lost in idle thought I walked the entire ship, only to come to rest in front of my door. Damn it, what was _wrong_ with me? It could have been the fact that I was heated from my fight with Jasper, or that I just desperately needed female company, but I opened my door carefully, listening for sounds of Bella. I relaxed when I heard her deep, even, breathing. I closed the door behind me quietly, stopping in my tracks when a tangy scent filled my nostrils. God, _no_. It _couldn't_ be. I took a small step, analyzing Bella's sleeping body. She was half-tangled in the silken comforter, one hand fisted in the material, the other resting idly on her stomach. Her breathing was normal, but her eyes were moving rapidly behind the lids. She was dreaming. I stopped close, sniffing the air. She was aroused, indefinitely, and I couldn't for the life of me just leave. I hadn't smelled it in so long… I watched as the hand resting on her stomach twitched before coming to life and sliding slowly down to her lower stomach. It stopped again and my cock stirred. She _wasn't_… Her hand moved again as she made a throaty noise and my heart faltered – she was touching herself. I felt warmth rushing to my loins and I took a deep breath. Had it been that long? Even since I'd masturbated? I tried to think back, but I couldn't remember. I'd been too focused on everything else, ignoring women. In fact, the last had been Tanya. I didn't even think about that, though. My eyes were on Bella's hand as she spread her legs and began to touch herself in ways I had only ever imagined. I licked my lips, my pants becoming uncomfortable when she began to make small noises in the back of her throat. I wanted to replace her fingers with my own, and teach her all the things I knew I could. I wanted to- _Stop that_. I couldn't do it, no matter how badly I needed it. Groaning in frustration I reached down to unbutton my pants. God, I need relief now. _Right now_. I grasped my erection quickly, hissing in satisfaction at the warm feelings rushing through me. I met her pace – pumping when she stroked, nearly losing my control when she thrust a finger inside herself. I'd almost reached my climax when she said it.

"Ed-ward," she muttered, her finger swirling. I froze, my hair in mid-pump. My name? She'd just said _my _name. Shit. The sound of it leaving her lips left me breathless and I knew I had to leave before I did something I was going to regret. I held my cock tightly, waiting for the moment when she orgasmed. Her finger continued its ministrations, her head thrashing. "Mmm." I began moving my hand again, grunting softly. "Mm, Edward…" That did it. I fled to the bathroom, disappointed that I'd missed her release, but even more disappointed that I had to bring myself to orgasm. I thought of my name leaving her lips as I pumped, imagining myself deep inside her. I braced myself against the bathroom door as I came, muttering her name under my breath.

-

_Bella_

My dreams had left me feeling weak and helpless – though they were pleasant enough. They continued for almost a week – every night I would feel his gaze on me, feel his tongue. It was pure torture, and during the day I felt foolish every time I looked at him. He had to see it in my eyes. He never said anything, though. If anything he was distant and morose, only speaking to me when necessary and of course, keeping me locked in his room. On the sixth day after my first initial dream everything seemed to come to a stand-still. Edward had worked most of the day up on deck and I'd sat – doing nothing. Only this time when he came into the room I went off on him. My boredom had driven me to a point where I either wanted to die or be permitted to leave.

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" He gave me a reproving glare, which I expected.

"What do you want?" I fixed him with a hard gaze.

"I want out of this dingy room. I want to be able to leave." Edward stared, before smiling.

"No." Indignantly I put my hands on my waist.

"Then kill me!" I shouted. "I am _tired_ of being here. I want out! Either in death or in a walk on the deck!" Edward barely made a move to indicate that he'd heard me. He disappeared in the bathroom for a second and then reappeared a moment later, a cloth in his hand. I stood up. "Let me go or kill me," I repeated. "I-"

"I am tired of these antics," Edward cut in, throwing the cloth to the ground. I stamped my foot, not realizing how childish I looked.

"I don't _care_!" Before I could even point at him and begin my tirade he'd pinned me against the wall, my head smacking the wood. "Mmpf. Edward…" I closed my eyes, the pain swirling.

"Listen to me, Bella. You are _mine_. I can do what I want to with you – and I choose to have you down here. You're lucky you have not been made a meal yet. Do _not _test my patience." His breath was hot on my lips and I shivered as I recalled part of my most recent dream. His mouth had _definitely _been making itself useful.

"What do you choose to do with me?" I murmured, wetting my lips.

-

_Edward_

Surely I had heard wrong. She wasn't baiting me – she was _luring _me. My mouth fell open before I could help it, but I snapped back to it. Be mean, I told myself. Don't let her show you up.

"Whatever I bloody well please!" I seethed. "Right now, I feel I may just have a little snack." I watched her face pale in realization and I felt a little twinge of satisfaction. I'd scared her. Finally.

"Then do it," she whispered. "I'm tired of waiting." With that, she let her head fall to the side, exposing a long expanse of snow white neck. I convulsed slightly. She really was out of her mind. But if she wanted to tempt me to prove that I would not react, then she would be sorely wrong. I leaned in towards her neck.

"At your command," I murmured, blowing across her skin. She shivered in my grasp and I smiled before scraping my teeth against her neck.

"I- I- Maybe I was wrong…" she trembled in emotion, her voice thick. I chuckled.

"Too late, love." I nibbled on her delectable skin, my tongue flicking over her pulse, causing her to jump. I wanted to scare her. I wanted her to be afraid of me. I bit her. Not hard enough to draw blood, but it made her cry out. She started to push my away and I locked her arms by her side. "You asked for this," I breathed, biting down again. Just a little harder. She squirmed, whimpering. I laughed.

"Please!" she wheezed. I realized I was crushing her a little too hard, so I pulled back a little, listening to her shallow gasps for breath.

"You wanted me to do it," I teased, my lips skating over her chin. Something within me was begging me to stop, my conscience, perhaps, but I didn't listen. I pushed that away as I flicked my tongue over her bottom lip. I pushed my growing erection against the small of her stomach and reeled when she pushed back, trying to push me away.

-

_Bella_

Oh my God! He was… hard? And pushing against me? It was like all my dreams, only I was willing in my dreams. My body seemed hell-bent on betraying me, though. My knees were weakening every time he kissed me and my shift was damp between my legs. This couldn't be happening!

"I wanted to die," I fought, pressing myself against the wall as hard as I could manage. Edward only smirked, his lips pressing against my forehead.

"And so you shall," he promised. "One day." A hand came up to cup my breast and I shrieked, partly in shock and partly in raw pleasure.

-

_Edward_

My erection was growing to the point of pain as I held her breast in my hand. The nipple was taut under the shift and I stroked it with my thumb until Bella whimpered slightly. I had right where I wanted her.

"Is this what you dream about?" I whispered huskily. Her eyes shot open.

"What?" she panted. I kissed her lips gently, nibbling on the bottom one. It was soft and delicious like velvet. All of Bella was.

"Do you dream about my hands on you?" I continued, feeling her spike in arousal. "About my tongue on yours?" I was going too far. I needed to stop. But I couldn't. Not this time. Bella shook her head wildly.

"No!" I tusked at her.

"Lying is a sin, Bella," I whispered. "You think you can prance around my room in your thin little nightgowns and expect me not to notice?"

"I never meant to-" I shushed her with a hard kiss.

"Well, you're going to get it now," I promised. "I'm giving in." I rubbed the length of my body against hers, feeling her flush.

"P-Please, Edward, I'll wear my dress to bed. I didn't realize that I was tempting you." Her voice was high and scared, like a trapped rabbit.

"Please, what?" I asked. "Don't pretend that you don't dream about me every night. I hear you." Her eyes darkened.

"Hear me?" I nodded, my hand slipping under her shift to caress her bare stomach.

"You say my name," I said. "You call for me. I'm just giving you what you secretly want." With that, I pressed my mouth against hers, struggling to stir her into action. She protested until I found it – the spot she'd been stimulating every night for a week. She went limp in my arms for a moment and then bucked against my hand. "That's it, love," I whispered, delving into her hot folds with one finger. I entered her quickly and she groaned, her head falling against the wall again. The door swung open just as I rubbed myself against her wetness.

"Edward I need- What the- Oh damn, I'm sorry!" I turned to see Emmett's surprised face just before he quickly exited. Bella's face was bright red as I pulled away from her, growling to myself. My cock ached as I pulled my pants up, avoiding Bella's gaze. I'd lost control of myself, and I didn't want to see her condescending eyes.

"Back in bed," I muttered gruffly. "I have business to attend to."

**Had to do it guys. REVIEW! I need some inspiration for this story!!**


	11. Tendons in Turmoil

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Of all the great things we have been bestowed, an incredible author is gold.**

**Chapter Eleven**

_  
Edward_

I'd always had a knack for getting caught in unfortunate positions. And though I had no legitimate business to attend to, I knew I would figure something out. Relieving myself was my first priority, and I did so quickly. Though the release was merely a tease and left me feeling quite unsatisfied I relished the ability to walk comfortably. I had strolled the deck three times over, wondering why Emmett wasn't harassing me about it when I heard it – a tinkling, yet strangely threatening call. I didn't dare turn around. Alice could be scary if she intended to.

"Edward!" I winced. Alice. Of course she knew what had happened. She knew before I did. I was about to ask why she didn't warn me when she grabbed my wrist. "Family meeting!" she demanded. I hadn't the patience to try to fight her, so I followed her into my own bedroom.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, scanning the room. Rosalie and Jasper were standing side by side in front of bed, both staring in my direction. Hostility roiled off of Jasper like tidal waves, teasing my patience. His eyes seemed to be begging for a fight.

"On the deck with Emmett," Alice said. "I told her to wait up there until you come and get her."

"Right, because he's her master," Rosalie quipped.

"Rose, stop!" Alice snapped, before turning her attention to me. "Edward, we just want to know what you plan to do… with her." For a moment I couldn't respond. Not because I couldn't think of anything to say, because quite frankly Emmett had seen the direction I was going. No, it was due to the fact that I knew exactly what Alice meant. I shook away my unpleasant feelings and met Alice's somber gaze. "I don't know," I said shortly. "I already ate."

"This isn't a joke!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie grimaced.

"You were going to have sex with her!" Rosalie emphasized. I felt Jasper's mood prickle it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _Does she taste good_? Jasper projected suddenly. A low growl rose in my throat, a feral rumble that startled everyone, including myself.

"Edward!" Rosalie asked disgustedly. "What do you think you're doing? Challenging your own brother over a mere human?" I finally gave up.

"I will do as I please!" I exploded, and Alice frowned. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling. "This is not a contest, Jasper," I warned quietly. "You'd best remember your place."

-

_Bella_

The sun's bright rays felt like heaven on my skin and a grin spread across my face. I hadn't seen the likes a glorious day in such a long time!

"What's funny?" Emmett interrupted. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. He gestured towards my face.

With a small grin he chuckled, "You're smiling like you've just heard the best news of your life." I shrugged.

"I like it outside," I said simply, turning back to the sea. It was a never-ending blanket of blue under a crystal sky. Pure perfection, in my eyes. "Are the others angry with Edward? If you don't mind my asking," I added hurriedly. Emmett smiled.

"I did walk on in you two," he explained. "And of course he's been hoarding you in his room. The others were beginning to get suspicious anyway. Especially Jasper." My eyes widened.

"Jasper? Why?" Emmett's own eyes widened.

"Sorry, I really shouldn't be talking about it. Just forget it." I opened my mouth to pursue it further and then changed my mind. I was still embarrassed that he'd walked in on Edward and me. I blushed at the thought of it, wondering what a girl like me was doing out here. Not too long ago I was living in a small home with my mom, finishing up my studies and preparing to be married off. Now, I'd just been interrupted while kissing Edward. Something Phil definitely would have frowned upon. Personally, I hoped that it would happen again. Emmett shifted his broad form, glancing towards the passage to the stairwell.

"Here he comes, anyway," he said. I turned quickly, meeting Edward's disgruntled face. His eyes pierced mine, shining with an intensity that made my pace quicken. I was betting he could hear it too. Edward nodded at Emmett and then pointed behind him, his eyes on me.

"Captain's quarters, now," he said shortly. His tone had taken on that demanding note and I shot him a dirty look before unwillingly complying. I marched past him quickly, reaching his room within seconds. I took my usual seat on his bed and sighed, falling back onto it. I had no clue what was going to happen, but I couldn't bring myself to worry. The only thing on my mind seemed to be Edward. I had never felt anything like what I did with Edward, and I wanted to try it again. I closed my eyes, thinking of the feeling of his mouth on mine, tasting me in an erotic dance that made my lips quiver just to think about it. I shuddered, and was about to climb into the bed fully when the door swung open and Edward entered, his face void of emotion. I froze, my heart taking a fearful plunge. Edward was furious – he had to be. I stood up, taking a feeble step forward.

"Edward, you didn't get in trouble-"

He sneered, "No. Come here." I took another small step, watching as eyes narrowed. "Bella. Come over here." I didn't move.

"Why" I asked suspiciously. His eyes narrowed.

"Get over here now!" he demanded. I approached him and as soon as I within reach he grabbed me and pulled me against him. I didn't even pretend to care, already limp in his arms. He was growling lowly as he pulled both my arms behind my back and held me there. "This is what is going to happen," he hissed in my ear. "We are going to _stop_. No touching from now on. Whatsoever." His free hand slid down and gripped my butt. I gasped, shocked at the contact, and his chest rumbled again. "No matter how badly we want to." With that, he shoved me back, his eyes narrowed. Surprise made my words falter – I didn't know what to say anyway. From the look on his face, neither did Edward. In fact, he looked extremely upset still.

"Why are you mad?" I asked softly. My voice seemed to break into the silence, stirring Edward into taking two steps toward me. His mouth twisted as his finger pointed in my direction.

"You," he seethed. "You are driving me _insane_." I blushed deeply, thoroughly uncomfortable that I was the cause of his distress.

"W-What can I do?" I stammered. He was shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just-"

"Go to sleep?" I guessed. He didn't respond, merely left me alone. Again.

-

_Edward_

I left her then, with her question hanging in the air like stale smoke. I just couldn't look at her anymore. Her eyes were begging me, and for what? For something that I wanted so badly that my nerves were on end. It was risky just for me to be alone with her, and yet, I knew I wouldn't let her leave. I finally just walked up on deck and sought out Emmett, who was currently taking the helm from Jasper. I strode past Jasper without a word, ignoring the small smirk that played on his lips. It was all I could do not to pummel him, and Emmett could tell. He grinned at me.

"Any luck with the brunette?" he asked casually. I scowled.

"Shut up, Emmett," I grumbled. "What kind of progress are we making?" Emmett glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Great progress. Perfect weather. Tell me about her," he said. I shook my head.

"Nothing to tell. Alice brought her on. Now she's here," I said simply, angrily. Emmett smiled at me.

"She was going to be down your pants an hour go," he remarked, raising a brow. "And you liked it." I fought the urge to hit him in the back of the head and instead ran an errant hand through my hair, as I always did when I was stressed. Too many times I'd been told that I held on to too many human habits. I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Is it that obvious?" I finally exhaled, exasperated. Emmett shrugged nonchalantly.

"If everyone had seen what I did then it would be," he said. "She's gorgeous anyway." I nodded in agreement.

"She is," I said, staring at the planked wood under my feet. "Thanks for telling everyone, by the way," I added. Emmett guffawed.

"Had to. It was too priceless. Besides, Alice probably knew it was going to happen." I straightened up.

"You're right!" I said, suddenly coming to an abrupt realization. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before you did!"

"Gee, thanks," Emmett said. I patted him on the back.

"Any time, brother," I said, starting off to find Alice.

-

Alice was perched on the edge of her bed, a large book in her lap.

"Care to knock?" she teased. I shook my head.

"You knew it was going to happen, didn't you?" I demanded. Her delicately arched eyebrows rose in unison, her heart-shaped face the picture of innocence.

"Me?" she sang. "Why would you think that?" I stepped in her room, leaning against the door frame, my arms crossed.

"What else do you know?" I asked. She shook her head, the raven spikes barely twitching. The book clapped closed in her lap.

"You're wasting your time," she informed me, her eyes large and matter-of-fact. "Anything I tell you may alter your decision, therefore changing the outcome. Come now, this is becoming almost routine." I rolled my eyes. "You've got to know this already."

"Since when do you care about time? All we have is the future! So what if I change it?" I exclaimed. Alice stood up, grabbing the book and quickly sliding it into the bookshelf in an empty spot. Her bookshelf was mostly composed of books about fashion, but every now and again I would catch her poring over a book about the cosmos, or a guide to anthropology. I was preying on her philosophical side, now, hoping that she would see the idiocy of trying to follow realistic guidelines when our very existence was an unreality.

"Just because we have all the time in the world doesn't mean I want you to spoil yours," Alice chirped, albeit a bit stiffly. Then she sighed. "Although it is boring to follow the rules all the time!" I smiled at her sudden outburst as she clapped her tiny hands together. "Fine. Sit, before I change my mind." I did so, practically tingling with excitement. It was ridiculous, but I wanted nothing more than to hear that it was going to be okay. "Of course I saw you two kissing and such, but I did see something a little more alarming." She leaned in close. "And it's the only outcome that's not favorable." I nodded, understanding. "If you continue to… fraternize with her, then you will be forced to choose between kill-"

"I know, I know," I interjected. "Just tell me what I have to do to _prevent_ that." Alice nodded somberly. She knew how I felt about people becoming vampires. It was their own decision, yes, but I would never wish eternal existence on anyone. It was torture watching all those you care about die, wishing that you too could join them, but burdened with fact that you couldn't.

"Befriend her, Edward, but nothing more," she advised. "You would be wise to let her stay with me." My mouth dropped open.

"What? No!" I protested hastily. Alice gave me a sympathetic look.

"If you can keep your hands off then you won't have a problem," she said. "But honestly, Jasper wouldn't compromise her mortality. Her life, maybe, but that is expendable. Until it isn't anymore." I made a face.

"Since when did you get so cryptic?" I complained. Alice just shrugged again.

"Since you asked so many questions," she replied. She flitted over to the bookshelf to pull out another book, larger than the first. "If you don't mind," Alice added, "I'm going to read." I nodded. "I know you'll be back, anyhow."

"Sure." I rose and started towards the door, stopping only when I was outside of it. "Thank you." Alice smiled.

"Any time. Except now. I'm reading," she emphasized, pressing her finger to her lips. I chuckled, shutting her door. I was surprised I was in such a good mood after my earlier behavior. I thought about Bella and felt an unwelcome pang. It startled me so that I put it away – far into the depths of my mind. Emotions like that were dangerous to mess with, and I was no fool.

-

_Bella_

It had been three hours. Three whole hours of sitting and staring. Several times I was tempted to just leave, and possibly seek him out, but in the end I just sat there, thinking of the different things I would say to him if I did leave. They all consisted of something rude, but my mind would wander and I'd end up picturing him naked. Frankly, I was growing so antsy that I actually stood up and approached the door with all intentions of at least opening it, but my plan was thwarted. Edward flung the door open, catching me off guard and hitting my shoulder.

"Ow," I hissed, rubbing circles on the throbbing spot. "Watch where you're going!" Edward looked surprised to see me for a second, and then he seemed resigned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why were you standing by the door?" he finally asked, fixing his gaze on me.

"I was… Well, I was thinking… about…" I stuttered. Frustrated at my lack of communication skills, I groaned. "Damn, I was going to go find you." I squinted slightly, expecting him to shout. He never did. Instead, he just looked at me.

"What are you planning on doing when we get to Italy?" he asked slowly. I thought about it. In all actuality I hadn't even considered what would happen beyond the sailing. Docking still seemed like a far-away dream to me, and I almost told Edward so, except that he was looking at me in a peculiar fashion, almost as if he were hoping that I had plans. I bit my lip, searching for a good answer. "I thought so," Edward sighed, sitting down on his bed. I stayed by the door, still worrying my lip. When he didn't say anything else, I sat down on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest.

"I'll figure it out," I said calmly after a while. "I am intelligent and capable." Edward nodded.

"If that's your plan then you may want to rethink it. If not, you are going to be sleeping on the streets and working the brothels," he said distastefully. I picked at my skirt.

"I didn't know you cared," I mumbled.

"I don't," Edward said quickly. "I'm just not so sure that I want that on my conscience." I shrugged, a morose silence settling over the two of us. Edward didn't look at me, nor did he make a move to further the conversation. So, I did.

"I didn't know you had a conscience," I said icily. His eyes flashed angrily.

"I do. Fortunately for you it is in working order right now!" I scowled.

"So what does it come down to then?" I baited. "My death. Your happiness. I am tiring of having the same conversation every day." I stood up, pacing the room. The movement soothed my tense muscles, so I continued to do it. Edward smirked.

"We are on a ship. There is not much else to do but have the same conversations over and over," he said, eying me. "And pace. You could do that all day and I would be content." I grimaced.

"I know you would!" I cried. "Having me under your control like that must really feel good." Edward's smirk twisted into a sneer.

"You have no idea," he said quietly. "It feels even better when you actually do what I want you to." I had no reply to that, so I shifted my weight moodily.

"I'm hungry," I complained finally, and Edward looked confused for a second. Then, he nodded and stood.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Edward relented. Pushing past me, he opened the door. "Stay." I caught a slip of a grin – the meaning of his statement was not lost on me – and I groaned.

"Stupid," I muttered, stomping to the bed and plopping down. "Intolerable." Even though he wasn't there, it felt good to say the words I wanted so badly to scream at him. So I did. "I'm not a pet." I exhaled, shaking my head. "I'm not a pet." Even pets get a leash, I thought. I didn't even get that. It was that thought that spurred me into action, caused me to open the forbidden door once more, regardless of the fact that I was waiting on food. This time when I opened it I looked both ways. It was clear. Either Edward was hiding, or he really did go get food. I pondered that briefly before starting down the hall. I knew the deck was to my left, so I went right, following the dark corridor. There were many doors to choose from, but I remained on a straight path, too frightened to see what was behind them.

"Hey!" I jumped, emitting a small cry before whirling around to face the blond one. My heart dropped. I'd only encountered Rosalie a couple times, but I knew she wasn't nice. I wrinkled my nose. "Did I frighten you?" she asked gently, though I could detect the patronizing tone hidden behind her wispy breath. Despite my obvious unease I shook my head.

"Not really," I said nervously. She laughed.

"Why are you wandering down here alone? Doesn't Edward keep you in a cage or something?" Rosalie teased. "Or did he let you out for a walk?" She looked around, pretending to search. "No, I don't suppose he did. Not alone." One feminine finger pressed against her cheek, as if she were thinking very hard. "That means you left without permission… which makes you a very naughty human." With speed that boggled my mind she grabbed my wrist and twisted. I shrieked, the bones in my wrist grinding together under her forcible grip. "Come on," she purred, yanking me. "I want to show you what happens to humans that misbehave."

"No," I protested, fighting her vicious pull. It was no use, of course. She was inhumanly fast and strong. She laughed, pulling me further down the corridor.

"Just a little further," she said sweetly, "and then you may fulfill your duty." My mind stung – duty?

"I-" Rosalie twisted my wrist harder and I screamed, swearing that my wrist was broken already because there was no way it could hurt that badly and not be.

"Shut up!" she barked.

"Stop," someone commanded, and Rosalie swung around, pulling me with her. It was Jasper, surprisingly.

"What do you want?" Rosalie snapped. Jasper smiled.

"I want Bella," he said slowly, his eyes roving my face, which was still scrunched in pain. "I want her in good condition, mind you."

"I'm not going to give her to you," Rosalie warned. "She wandered off and I found her."

"Rose, let her go." Rosalie twitched like she was going to fight, and then flung me away. I landed on my knees painfully in front of her, clutching my wrist which was on fire still. Tears that had filled my eyes a while ago finally fell and she laughed.

"I will not fight over her. She's a pathetic little thing. Look at her, sniveling like a baby pig," Rosalie said, disgusted. Jasper shook his head.

"You forget how fragile you used to be," he admonished, reaching down to grab my good wrist. My tears fell quicker, but I made no sound as he pulled me to my feet. It wouldn't help anyway. With her nose in the air, Rosalie pushed past both of us, muttering about inequality and puny little humans. "Let me see." I pulled away from Jasper's reach, a sob wrenching from my lips as I pressed down too hard. "Bella. Let me see your wrist," he said. Why not? I thought sullenly. Rosalie had damn near broken it, and Edward was nowhere in sight. Jasper had me anyway, and I knew he knew it. His eyes were gleaming. But when I held out my wrist he held it carefully, stroking the skin softly with his fingers, prodding only gently. I hissed a little when he pressed a little harder, but he quickly retracted his hand, looking at my face. "You are lucky your wrist isn't broken," Jasper said finally. "Rose is quite a handful." I snorted.

"A handful?" I repeated in a thin, high-pitched voice. "She was going to kill me!" Jasper stroked my head.

"Oh, Bella, your time was up a long time ago. You're just waiting for someone to make it final." I felt a chill run up my spine at the thought.

"What are you waiting for?" I cried, my voice as brittle as my wrist had been under Rosalie's talon-like fingers. Jasper gave me a pitying look.

"A cow is not put to slaughter unless it is fitting. You, darling, are unfit for slaughter, but prime for conditioning. You have so much to give still." I looked at him skeptically, anticipating that he would jump on me or snap my other wrist. The message that he was sending made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. Because he was right. I was dead already; I just hadn't been killed yet.

**The long-awaited "next chapter" - I do apologize for it's tardiness. And for those wondering, I am not abandoning this story at all. I just get bogged down with crap. :D**

**Enjoy! & Review!  
**


	12. Conflicted

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: It's sad, but all that I love is hers. **

**Chapter Twelve**

_Bella_

I hadn't realized there were so many people aboard the ship Artemis until Jasper pulled me down into the hull. There were collective gasps, shrieks, even some full-fledged screams. Behind me Jasper hissed theatrically, chuckling when the cries intensified. He nudged me forward.

"Go on," he urged. There was next to no light here and I squinted, trying to make sense of the mottled images I was seeing. I could see pale faces in the darkness, with dark, gaping mouths that seemed to be calling out to me. I shivered.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, hoping that Jasper wasn't angry that I'd spoken. I was surprised when he obliged.

"Straight ahead just a bit," he murmured. We walked for a few more seconds, my heart thumping against my ribs a little harder when I heard a child's sob. "Here," Jasper said suddenly. I stopped on command, jumping when I felt his hands on my shoulders. "Sit, there's a crate just behind you." Blindly I felt for it, and sure enough, there it was. I sat down, shaking only slightly. Perhaps leaving Edward's chamber was foolish, I thought wryly, listening hard for any movement. Jasper's hand skated across my left cheek and I jumped. Jasper laughed, a silky sound that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "You are so supple," he said softly. "How is it that no man has lain with you?" I blushed furiously, my mind instantly going back to Edward's body against mine. I shuddered, fumbling to find some words.

"I am only 17," I answered. "I was going to be wed, before I left." My voice, so thin and small in the vast depths of the ship barely carried, but Jasper heard. I felt him toying with a strand of my hair. He tugged it lightly, testing the curls.

"17 is a ripe age," Jasper argued. "I should say 16 is an appropriate age for marriage." I was shaking my head before I knew it.

"At 16 a girl is barely finished learning about herself!" I protested. I instantly closed my mouth, though, fearing that Jasper would dislike my disagreeing with him.

"What more does a girl need to learn than what she learns in the home?" Jasper countered. I opened my mouth to argue with him and he laughed again. "I'm only teasing," he soothed. "Alice is as intelligent as any man I've ever met – perhaps more so." I swallowed hard, thinking of sprite-like Alice and her happy eyes. "You are quite a spit-fire," he said after a moment, thoughtfully. "I wonder the type of man it would take to tame you." Jasper's tone had lowered considerably, and my palms pooled with sweat. I grimaced at the stab of pain in my wrist when I attempted to wipe my palms on my dress. I couldn't quite identify the emotion that was stalling my fear – I was unsure about Jasper. I was mostly afraid of him, partially curious about him. That tiny sliver of curiosity was the driving force behind my next words.

"Why are we down here?" I blurted quickly, before I could change my mind. I closed my eyes, waiting for something – an answer or a blow. I heard him shift, and then he was standing between my legs, pushing them farther apart so he could kneel in front of me so he was staring directly into my face. I could see his eyes glinting and the sight of it quickened my pace.

"I must be frank," Jasper said lithely, startling me. His hands skated over my shins to my knees, resting there. "You smell more delicious that anything I've ever smelled before. My blood runs hotter just to know that you are near me. I want nothing more than to eat you." I drew in a small breath, my heart fluttering like an angry bird's wings. Edward had threatened to eat me many times, but even his most menacing warnings paled in comparison to the way Jasper said the word "eat". I shuddered as gooseflesh rose on my arms and legs. "Strangely enough, I haven't drained you yet. Though I have been tempted to do many times, something stops me. For some reason I want you to live." I wondered at the uncertainty in his voice, but I didn't move when his hand found my cheek again. Two cold fingertips brushed over the tip of my nose and then my lips. I felt a familiar tingling in the pit of my stomach and I instantly felt guilt wash over me. For some reason I felt I had to be faithful to Edward, but Jasper's fingers were slowly etching over his face. Palm against my cheek Jasper leaned closer to me. "I don't want to be a danger to you, Bella," he breathed, his cool breath stirring my bangs. "But I am."

"It's all right," I replied softly, and for some reason it was.

"I could hurt you," Jasper warned quietly, and I shut my eyes. I wasn't sure what Jasper was going to do, but it was slowly dawning on me that it included a little nip. I wasn't afraid – no. I was prepared for it, and I wanted to do it. I felt his lips on my forehead and I sucked in a breath, my heart leaping. I hated myself for admitting it, but it didn't feel bad. Not at all. "I'll try not to lose control." His mouth was moving mere centimeters away from my own. Edward had no place in my mind at that moment – Jasper was filling up my every sense. He brushed his lips against mine only briefly, but I moaned audibly. My eyes flew open, my cheeks heating, but Jasper wasn't even paying attention. His focus seemed to my jaw. He dropped tiny kisses all along the square of it, moving down to feather icy kisses on the base of my throat. I moaned again, louder, and Jasper groaned back, vibrating pleasantly on my neck. "Be still," he advised throatily. I nodded, biting my lip hard as Jasper opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across my pulse. I felt his lips giving way to sharp teeth and I tensed, relaxing in the same instance when he stood up, pulling me to my feet as well without even breaking contact with my neck. His lips were making soothing circles again and I pressed my body against him. This time when I felt his teeth I ignored it. "Mmm…" The tips of his fangs broke the skin with a minute popping sensation, and the stinging pain sizzled from my neck to the tip of my toes.

-

_Edward_

I admit I left Bella alone a lot longer than I should have. There was no excuse, except that being around her was most difficult. I didn't care to tempt myself more than I already did. Eventually, though, the lump of bread in my hand began to get annoying and I gave up. I'd take her the damned bread and leave it at that. When I reached my parlor, though, she wasn't there. It took my brain a second to catch up – she _wasn't_ there. I scanned the room once more; surely I had to be mistaken. Furious, I hurled the bread into the room and shot off. Where? I had no clue. I stopped short when a heady, sweet scent hit me in the face. It was tangent, spicy, _sexy_. I swallowed hard. Bella's blood. I ran faster than I ever had before, following the delicious aroma. I barreled down into the hull, roaring at the humans who cowered and hid their faces. I felt her there, her presence like a glorious weight, so I went towards her. An unearthly bellow fell from my lips when I saw the crimson dripping from his mouth, and then stream of it flowing down the valley between Bella's pert breasts. Jasper shouldn't have had time to react, but combat was his forte, and he'd deposited Bella's limp form and ducked my blow within a millisecond.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I cursed, lunging again, foreseeing his next move. He was going to try the left. I cut him off, my fist making contact with his cheek. He fell backwards with a guttural cry and instantly I leapt atop him, fully intending to pull him apart. Jasper snapped at me, his teeth tearing a gash in my forearm. I howled, fangs extended as I lunged at his pallid flesh.

"Edward! NO!" came a terrified shriek. My heart dropped. It was Alice. I froze, as did Jasper. "Get off him!" she cried, her tiny form quaking with sobs that wouldn't come. I did so slowly, crossing to Bella's lifeless body. I ignored her neck, which was slick with blood. I'd never been able to ignore the bloodlust for long, but I felt different this time. I was overcome with the desire for Bella to be alive and all right. I carried her past Alice, who was stooping to aide Jasper. She flashed her teeth at me when I passed, and I was sure I would hear it from her later. Right now, though, Bella was my priority. As she always was when she managed to get herself in trouble. I frowned, pushing the door to my parlor open. Bella was in trouble more often than not. I examined the two puncture wounds on the side of her neck – it was deep, but Jasper had stopped in more than enough time. I exhaled. I knew Bella was going to be okay. Humans could "donate" blood every now and again without harming themselves, but it didn't matter to me. A boiling rage was building in the pit of my stomach, churning and growing as I cleaned her wound, running my fingers over her wrist. It was swollen and pink. I imagined she'd fallen or something. I left Bella sleeping soundly in my bed, hurrying to Alice's parlor, where I knew she'd taken Jasper to care for him. I snorted to myself. As if he needed care – he was in perfect health by now. I didn't knock on her door, I let myself in, confronting both of them. Jasper was looking a bit sullen and Alice was shaking with rage.

"I don't know what's gotten into you two," she seethed, "but you'd better work it out! I'm not going to have you two fighting like that all the way to Italy! What would Esme say?" With her hands on her hips Alice regarded us with disapproval. I had the decency to try to look ashamed, but I failed.

"Aren't you going to ask if Bella is okay?" I asked. Alice rose a brow.

"She's going to be fine. I already know. Her health is not the issue at the moment," she snapped. "This feud over Bella is going to have to stop! I cannot take it much longer." Jasper didn't take his gaze off the floor. I noted that he was acting rather passive and I inquired Alice with my mind. _His fascination with Bella is a little more founded than we thought. I thought I saw something like this coming, but it wasn't clear. _I felt my lip curl defensively. Alice rolled her eyes. _I know it sounds far-fetched, but he seems to care for her, in a way. My visions have all pointed to it, but I wasn't sure. Until now. _I tore my gaze from Alice to Jasper, who still had yet to move or speak.

"Damn you," I swore at no one in particular, before leaving them both, my fingers itching to close around his throat.

-

I figured it did no good to yell at her – Bella was stubborn. She'd proved that she would disobey me no matter the order, and I was in such a foul mood by the time she stirred that I had thought of a million things to say to her. Yet, when her deep, caramel eyes opened I found that my lips were still. Her puncture wounds had almost closed already – vampire bites usually healed quickly.

"Edward?" she murmured. Fuck. I was fighting to say something nasty, something biting.

"I was worried," was all that came out. Bella frowned.

"I'm sorry. I can't really remember what happened…" Her delicate brow furrowed as she sat up, the blankets falling away from her. Her hair, loose, tumbled over her shoulders in tangled curls. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen such perfection. "I gave him blood," she whispered, nodding slightly to herself. Her face paled, but she gave me a somber look. "Don't be angry at him for that." Angry words bubbled, nearly spilling as my mouth twisted into a hateful sneer. I wanted to yell and shake her until she only thought of me. Such possessiveness had to stem from somewhere deeper, but when I started to examine that thought, Bella grabbed my hand, pulling me back to reality. Her skin, so soft and creamy, slid against mine with delicious friction.

"What is it?" I choked out. "Why let him drink from you?" There it was – that little streak of jealousy. I knew it'd pop up eventually. Bella sensed it and she bit her lower lip gently.

"That's what he asked of me," she said softly. "I wanted to… help him, I guess."

"Wh- How the hell are you helping him?" I demanded in disbelief. Bella focused her gaze on me, fixing me with a glare so intense I couldn't help but stare back.

"By just giving him what I know he's going to ruin himself to get. I let him give in to his wicked desire to prevent him from causing me harm in the future," she explained succinctly.

"And what about what I desire?" I asked bitterly. She tilted her head to the side.

"I was under the impression that you were strong enough to control yourself," Bella said innocently. "You did say we weren't going to touch or talk or _anything_." She slowly got out of bed, standing in front of me.

-

_Bella_

His eyes were swimming with conflictions. I knew he wanted every privilege that Jasper was granted, but I knew also that he didn't want to go back on his word. Jaw tensed, Edward's eyes flashed.

"And we won't," he said evenly. "But you won't let Jasper touch you either." I heard the venom is his voice so I just nodded. If he wanted me to stay away from Jasper I would. But we both knew Jasper wouldn't stay away from me.

-

I was right, of course. Three days later I was sitting on Alice's bed immersed in a book about astronomy, twirling a lock of my hair around my finger absently, when the door slung open noisily, startling me out of my book. It was Jasper, gazing at me intently. My heart-rate picked up when I thought of Edward's warning.

"Hello," Jasper said plainly, his voice careful.

"Hi," I said curtly, drifting my fingers over the parchment page of the book. Jasper's eyes followed my movement.

"I've read that one," he said quietly. "It's very interesting if it's the one I think it is." He closed the distance between himself and the bed in two strides, grabbing the book. He flipped through the pages quickly, scanning them. "Yes, I enjoyed this one immensely." He snapped the book closed, then, and put it away on the book shelf. I was beginning to feel nervous as Jasper faced me finally, his eyes piercing mine. "I just wanted to see you," he said finally. I blushed, wondering why I wasn't feeling more opposed to him being there with me, considering I knew the consequences.

"Here I am," I said shyly. Jasper nodded.

"Did I take too much blood from you?" he asked gently. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't think so," I answered. "I felt fine." He reached a hand out, his finger brushing against the skin where he'd bitten. Rule broken, I thought.

"It healed up nicely," he commented, his arm falling back to his side before he turned and left.

**Thanks to those who were gracious, boo to those who weren't – you know who you are. :D**

**Review, please! Ideas?**


	13. Make That a Confession, Please

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Writing is my sole reason for being – thanks to Stephenie Meyer I'm that much happier. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Edward_

She was gorgeous – there was no doubting that. Even Emmett's eyes had strayed once or twice, and as the days went on and I watched her more closely I felt oddly attached to her. Several times I'd been tempted to tell her – or at least show her. I didn't though. The fact of her mortality and Alice's cryptic warnings prevented me. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me, but I didn't dare confront her while she was so upset. Alice was small, but she was a thing to trifle with when angry, and at the moment she was giving me the silent treatment. No, I didn't give in. Instead, I brooded and thought, pretending to be aloof and stiff when on the inside I was in turmoil. There was going to come a time, though, that I wouldn't be able to stand myself and I'd break. I tried my best to ignore that simple honesty.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I didn't even flinch as Bella floated up next to me, her bare feet barely padding under her long white dress.

"Yes," I said, my fingers sliding over the wood of the wheel. I glanced at her, swallowing hard. Her hair was down, flawlessly shining in the dim sunlight. It was close to night – almost time to feed.

Pallid skin complimented hauntingly dark brown eyes.

"It's just, you don't seem to be talking to me much… or looking at me for that matter. I want to say that I am sorry for hurting you." Her breathy voice barely carried in the wind.

"You did not hurt me, Bella," I said tersely.

-

_Bella_

My heart was thudding in my chest as I placed my hand on his arm, choosing my next words carefully.

"Edward," I said softly. "I know I upset you. It grieves me, it really does. I don't know why but I care, and I guess that's what I'm trying to say." I bit my lip nervously, my arm dropping to my side again. He glared at me through a sifting curtain of bronze hair and I felt my knees wobble slightly. "I-I care for you." Edward exhaled, shoulders slumping a little.

"Thank you for the apology," he said quietly, not looking at me. Stung, I came around to look him in the face. His eyes were steely.

"Is that it?" I asked, my cheeks pink. Edward nodded.

"Yes." He looked around him haphazardly, "The wind's picking up – you should go to the parlor." Stiffly, I nodded, slowly walking around him.

"Be careful," I replied lightly, my heart aching. I had no idea what I was doing, appealing to him like that. I felt silly for even saying anything to him at all. Part of me had hoped that he would feel the same. I knew he felt _something_. Dejectedly, I let myself into the captain's quarters and flung myself onto the bed. I wanted to cry – instead I curled into a ball and went to sleep.

-

_Edward_

Well, great job, I thought, gritting my teeth as I watched her retreating form. If only she knew how badly I wanted to take her, how many times I'd pictured it. I shook my head. I'd come too far to lose control now. Besides, the wind was picking up a bit.

"You ready to take a break?" someone drawled. Without turning I knew who it was.

"Sure, Jasper," I said, stepping away from the wheel. Since the incident we'd both been walking on pins and needles for Alice's sake. I knew how badly he wanted to tear into me, and I returned the feeling. He took my place languidly, smirking in my direction.

"Don't be a poor sport," Jasper chided. Skin crawling, I turned away and started towards the stairs. _She wanted to give herself to me_, his voice rang in my head. I burst through the door to my parlor seconds later, startling Bella awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice still thick with sleep. Jasper's words repeated in my mind and I shuddered. I was still furious – my hands were shaking.

"Nothing," I said shortly. Her brow rose skeptically but she didn't say anything. Finally, I could take it no longer. "Why him?" I demanded.

"Wha-"

"Why'd you let him…" I trailed off angrily. Bella was standing up, so I approached her slowly, stopping about a foot away. I didn't trust myself at the moment.

"I told you why," she said softly. I shook my head.

"A lame excuse is what you gave me," I spat. She cringed.

"Please-"

"I cannot stand the thought of you with him," I interrupted, the words coming before I could think about them. For a moment Bella just looked at me, and I felt strangely aware of just how warm her body was. I could feel her from a foot away. "It makes me want to punch a hole in the bottom of this ship and let it sink." She flinched.

"If it soothes you any, I don't feel for him what I feel for you." My eyes narrowed.

"No, it does not _soothe_ me," I said in a scathing tone. Bella shook her head.

"I know you aren't going to admit it aloud," she protested, "but please, just think about what I'm saying. I don't know why, but _something _in me cares about Jasper's well-being. When I say I care about you I mean that I lo-"

"Stop!" I interjected. Her perfect, pink mouth had started to form that four-letter word that I knew would doom her. Bella jumped back, startled at my outburst. I didn't blame her – my voice could be scary if I was motivated. I gripped her chin in my hand, forcing her to meet my eyes. I was sure that they were bleeding black in my anger. "I know, Bella," I said slowly. "I know what you feel, you do not have to say it." Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something. "No. I mean it." Reluctantly, her lips sealed in a tight line. Hurt flickered in her eyes and I found myself trying to think of a way to stop it. I was far from the Edward that boarded this ship in Italy. I shook that thought away. "I feel it too," I said softly after a long time.

"You do?" she whispered, instantly biting her lip when the words escaped. I couldn't muster up the energy to be mad. I nodded, leaning closer to her. It was too late – I had broken my rule. Now, I wanted her. And nothing was going to stop me from having her.

**I apologize for such a short chapter, but come on, at least it hasn't been two months! =D I just had to get Edward and Bella's feelings out in the air so I can go on with an idea I've got. We'll see how it turns out.  
**

**I promise to get better at posting sooner. Until then, you guys can keep bombarding my inbox. Because we all know that I enjoy it. FYI, Bella is not going to be thrown overboard no matter how many times you ask. But, I can't help but laugh a little every time I see that in my inbox. I do love Bratty Bella && as always, review!!!**


	14. Informal Formality

**Artemis **

**Disclaimer: It's easy – I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Bella**_

We were a tangle of limbs and flesh as we fell back onto Edward's bed. My resolve had fled alongside my morals. It seemed that Edward's lips had stirred something raw and fierce in me, tongue sweeping my own into action as I groaned. This time when I felt his erection pressed into me I knew it was going to happen. My heart was pounding, my breaths were ragged. And Edward… he was devouring me. Lips and tongue leaving hot trails all over me. It was better than everything I had ever experienced.

"Edward-" I choked out, and he growled against my stomach as his tongue swept over my bellybutton.

"Lay still, Bella," he whispered, placing a palm flat on my stomach. With his free hand he eased my legs apart, and though the nakedness ashamed me, I didn't object. Edward's eyes locked onto mine; he blew a breath over my heated core. I was trembling almost violently as his lips finally met my flesh. I gasped at the sensation, my hand immediately flitting to rest on his head. Whatever he was doing, I didn't want him to stop.

-

_Edward_

When I'd finally removed all of her pesky clothing I realized just how stupid I'd been not to give her a second look in the first place. She was marvelously built – perfect in all the right ways. Had I not been the experienced vampire that I was, I might have been intimidated. No, Bella did not intimidate me, but she was a challenge, One that I welcome, I added mentally, laying a small kiss on her forehead. It was a sweet gesture, one meant to calm her. And though her heart was pounding like a caged bird, and her legs were trembling, she settled back onto the pillow, gazing up me trustingly. Her lips taunted me, so I captured them with my own, tasting her as she thrashed beneath me. I don't think I'd ever wanted a woman more. Her thigh brushed against my straining erection and I cursed. I was fully clothed. In record time I tore the offending material from my body and collapsed on top of her body, so pliant under my skillful fingers. She moaned, low and soft, and I growled in return.

"Mmm," she breathed, fisting a hand in my hair as I prodded gently into her wet folds. I positioned myself, bracing my weight with hands on either side of her head.

"Bella," I started, my cock throbbing in anticipation. In all fairness it had been waiting for her – and I'd teased myself with the image of her naked body for too long. Her teeth scraped over her lush bottom lip; her hand slowly slid down between our bodies, fingers folding around my hard length. I fisted both hands into the blanket, hissing. I wanted to wait – I wanted to be a gentleman. Show Bella that I wasn't just an archaic monster. But what I wanted and what I needed were two very different things. So I plunged in. Bella's mouth opened in an O of surprise and she clung to me. I groaned at the heavenly feeling of her surrounding me. She was so _tight_. I began a slow pace, trembling with the effort of being gentle. I heard a slight sniff and I realized there were tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?" I asked, still rocking just slightly. I couldn't help it – it felt so damned good.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I can stop," I muttered, albeit a tad bit dejectedly. I didn't want to stop. Ever. I wanted to fuck Bella every second of every day. My dick twitched at the thought and Bella's eyes closed.

"No, don't," she replied, pushing her hips up towards mine. Her heated flesh collided with my own cold skin and I lost it. I pounded into her willing body over and over, tongue delving into the cavern of her mouth. She was mewing below me, her nails digging into my back.

"Fuck," I groaned. I was close. But I wouldn't come without her. I slowed my pace and slid my hand down her body which was glistening with sweat. My finger found that slick, sensitive bud and I slid my finger over it twice. Bella's body tightened and she pulled closer, grinding.

"E-Edwa-" Her words turned into a cry of ecstasy as I gave one finally flick and she came. She tightened around me, sending me spiraling into a world of bliss that took my breath away. I fell atop her, both of us trembling. She swallowed hard, her eyes drifting closed.

"Sleep, Bella," I soothed, and after she'd slipped into a contented slumber I pulled away from her, covering her still moist body with the blanket. Only after I'd left to fetch a cup of water for her did I realize that in the midst of my desire not once had I tried to bite her.

-

The night was cool – it was a pleasant escape from the hellish heat of the day. I stood at the front of the ship, watching the water surge up and swirl into foam at the apex. I was reflecting, mostly on my recent affair with Bella. It kept replaying in my mind, as if I couldn't believe it had actually happened. I saw her under me, her hair splayed out in wild tendrils, her mouth unbelievably stark red against the pallor of her skin. I shuddered. She was amazing. But what of me? How had I let myself stray from my original self? Perhaps it had something to do with Carlisle, and his sudden interest in letting me commandeer Artemis. It was easier to be the bad guy when the final decision wasn't mine to make.

I sighed. Either way, it looked as if I was going to have a chat with Alice again soon. When I saw Jasper approaching me, I realized it would sooner than I'd thought. He smiled, coming to stand next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked scathingly.

Jasper shrugged languidly, "Just enjoying the night." I scoffed.

"Sure." Jasper looked slightly offended.

"Are you suggesting I have an ulterior motive?" he asked. I shrugged, mimicking his gesture. My movement was slightly less fluid, bordering on awkward. It was a human gesture that I didn't use much anymore.

"What I am suggesting is that you aren't quite as innocent as you try to appear," I snapped. "You think I will turn the other cheek since Bella is looking kindly on you?" I rounded on him, pointing in his direction. "I will not." Jasper slapped my hand away.

"I am growing tired of these games – it's redundant. It's apparent that she cares for both of us. I would like to see her." Silence ensued, and I fought to control the temper that was slowly seeping out in stifled breaths. Jasper stepped closer. "Admit it, Edward. No matter how badly you want her to obey you, she won't. She'll come after me and we'll be right back where we started." Jasper's tone had dwindled into a plea. "Alice can't bear us fighting." I was stunned. Jasper was talking to me calmly, _rationally_? And about Bella? Was he insane? My first instinct was to deny his request. I didn't want Bella anywhere near him. But he was right. She would want to see him – want to talk to him. I knew too well the repercussions of sharing blood, and Alice was already at wit's end with Jasper and I. I sighed heavily, forcing all of my anger out.

"Fine." I whirled around then, unable to fight the urgency to find Alice. I wondered what the hell she'd said to him to change his tactics.

**I know cliff-hangers are evil, but honestly I couldn't help it! =D I sat here debating whether or not to make a long chapter and make you guys wait MORE, or to just go ahead and post this lemon, which I know has been long-awaited. Obviously, I wanted to give you the lemon. So tell me what you think! **


	15. Letting Loose

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Ask me again, and I'll tell you the same – Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**Chapter 15  
**

_Bella_

I looked horrible in blue. I wrinkled my nose at my reflection, twisting around to make the material dance around my ankles. Alice clapped her hands together.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, and then frowned. "Maybe too short. I'll hem it." She snapped her tiny fingers at me, signaling that I should take the dress off. Alice had turned around so that I could shimmy out of the dress when the door burst open. I squealed, arms flying up to conceal my partial nudity. Edward's eyes barely settled on me before he slammed the door.

"What's gotten into him?" he demanded, his eyes focused on Alice. She rose a brow at him.

"Bella, can you excuse us for a moment?" Alice asked. I nodded hurriedly, scurrying past her. Edward caught my around the waist, slinging me back into the room.

"No need," he said. Alice crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes dancing angrily.

"Edward, you can be so pig-headed sometimes!" she said indignantly. "I thought you were familiar with sharing blood? You should know what it entails." Edward nodded.

"I do!" Alice rolled her eyes, turning her attention to me briefly.

"Bella, you can go into the washroom and change back into your dress." I folded the material in my fists, lifting it so I could hurry across the room. Edward's eyes followed me, bringing a blush to my cheeks. I still hadn't talked to Edward about what we'd done, but it was just as well. He seemed to be having a hard time even being around me. I closed the washroom door behind me, quickly sliding out the blue dress and depositing it on the floor. Once I'd put on my old dress, I pressed my ear to the door. I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice wouldn't speak freely with me within earshot, but I had my hopes. I caught Edward in mid-sentence.

"-in here playing dress up while I'm going out of my mind!" he was saying. I heard Alice chuckle.

"She needs some new clothes. Besides, she's one of the only people that allow me to dress them. Jasper hates it," Alice said impishly. Edward snorted.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he remarked, and then added quietly, "He's acting strangely. I was wondering what you'd said to him."

"I haven't said anything to him, Edward," Alice replied. I could imagine her feigning the perfect image of innocence. She was good at it.

"He wants to see her," Edward pressed on, and my heart pitter-pattered oddly.

"Of course he does, he gave her _blood_." Edward made an impatient sound, but before he could say anything Alice interrupted. "Imagine an invisible silk thread spanning the length of this entire ship – now imagine that _that _particular thread is connecting your dear Bella to my Jasper. They're drawn together, Edward, and there's nothing that you or I can do about it." Edward scoffed. I pondered that in awe. An invisible thread? Was that honestly possible? Ha. If vampires themselves existed then who was to say that Alice was lying? Relief washing over me. Now that the inexplicable pull I'd been feeling towards Jasper had been validated, I could only wonder how Alice dealt with it. Apparently Edward wondered the same thing.

"How can you be so nonchalant? He's your mate! In fact, I don't think you've been slightly bothered by his attraction to her the entire time!" His voice had risen in accretion and he sounded flustered. Alice's voice in comparison was wispy and subdued.

"Because I knew," she replied. "His attraction disturbed me, yes, but once I came to the realization that she was to be his donor there was nothing I could do. The connection between them, however sexual it may seem, is actually one of comfort and fondness. This may be hard for you to accept, but I've had a lot of time to mull this over. Jasper loves me, Bella loves you , this much is clear. However, we cannot hope to move forward unless we _both _accept that they will have a certain love for each other."

"How can you-" Alice cut in brusquely.

"I know that it may seem that I am detached, but that's hardly the case. I have spent many nights battling with the constant knowledge that Jasper cares for another woman. But until I put away my insecurities and examined this 'attraction', I didn't realize that the feelings between them are going to be almost completely platonic. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that first night on the ship – I didn't know for sure if it was going to, but I knew it _had _to happen. For all our sake. Every time you intervened and angered Jasper you incited him to claim her, thus changing the outcome altogether." There was a ringing silence. My heart was pounding. It all made sense – Alice knew all along. That's why she helped me, I thought.

"I- I don't know what to say," Edward admitted softly after a long time. "I feel foolish." Alice chortled gently.

"I felt foolish at first, for allowing Jasper to pursue her, but I did not know what else to do. I didn't want to stifle him for fear of turning him away from me, and my visions had made it clear to me that Jasper and Bella's lives were going to be intertwined. It was _how _they were going to be involved that worried me. Obviously my patience and lenience paid off."

"Yes, well…" Edward trailed off, and I heard footfall. "Does it take that long to change?" My heart leapt fearfully when he rapped on the door. Alice giggled.

"Come out, Bella," she beckoned. "Although you could have just stayed out here since you listened to the whole thing." Edward opened the door and my face was on fire. Alice was perched on the edge of the bed, smiling in my direction.

"Hear anything interesting?" Edward teased. His eyes, those same sparkling topaz eyes that had mesmerized me almost four weeks ago, raked in my body – eyes to ankles. My lips quivered, remembering what his lips had felt like moving between my own. I bit my lower lip to stop the trembling, and Edward's eyes darkened.

"No," I said softly. Alice smiled.

"It's okay if you know. Actually, it's better if you do know since it's your _fate_." Worded that way, it perplexed me.

"What exactly _is _my fate?" I asked. Edward gritted his teeth in irritation but Alice continued without hesitation.

"Basically you're tied to both Edward and Jasper, just in different ways," she explained. "There's nothing you can do to change it." I nodded to myself.

"That would explain all these strange feelings," I said heavily. I knew my kinship with Jasper bothered Edward, and it pained me to do that to him. Alice gave me a reassuring smile, and it dawned on me that even though she'd said she was okay, I still felt bad. "Alice, I'm so sorry!" I immediately gushed. "How must you feel? I never-" Alice held up a hand.

"You already heard how I feel," she said soothingly. "I've been around for a while – I can cope." She clasped my hand tightly; the cold smoothness of her skin felt surprisingly comforting. When she released my hand she straightened up. "Well, I'm off to hem up Bella's dress," Alice sang. "Oh, and Jasper was saying something to me earlier about some storm clouds rolling in. He wanted you to come up and talk with him." Edward's jaw tightened immediately, but he nodded curtly.

"Tell him five minutes." Alice skipped to the bathroom and emerged with the blue bundle of un-finished dress.

"I will," she said, quickly exiting, consequently leaving Edward and I alone for the first time since the incident. I nervously smoothed the material of my white nightgown, cursing my sweaty palms. He was standing about four feet away me, eyes trained on my lips.

"Edward?" I breathed. He swallowed hard, taking three steps forward. He was arm's length away, his stance stiff.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied, all velvet and luring. I shifted my weight, licking my lips.

"I- I –" I didn't know what to say; Edward was approaching me now, slowly and languidly.

"Come here," he directed softly, and my feet moved of their own accord. Once I was within reach he grabbed me, spun us around, and pressed me against the wall. His lips caught mine, tangling with my own tongue in a heated struggle for dominance. My heart was racing and my legs were quivering. All at once he tore his mouth from their current attack on the hollow of my neck. "I must meet with Jasper," he said raggedly. I nodded, still breathing heavily. He released me slowly, backed away, and strode to the door. Edward paused in the doorway, glancing back at me through errant strands of bronze. "And Bella?" My head snapped up, for I hadn't budged from my position against the wall.

"Yes?" I whispered meekly. His eyes narrowed.

"You are mine." The statement was so simple; he made it sound like it was the most natural thing in the world to claim a person as a belonging. But somewhere deep inside me a fierce desire was stirring, and I knew at that moment that I didn't _care_. And that his words were true. The sound of the door closing jarred me back to reality and I jumped slightly. I blew out a breath. I never thought that my overseas adventure would bring about such things.

To busy my mind I strolled down the corridor Alice's chamber. I knew it wasn't perfectly safe to walk alone, but it seemed the since her first attack Rosalie had been doing her best to avoid me. I wondered if it was Edward's doing, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed what little freedoms I was allowed. So walked quickly, rapping on the door three times.

"Who is it?" That wasn't the melodic chiming of Alice's voice – it was a silken, edgy tone. I swallowed hard. Jasper? He was supposed to be on deck with Edward. I stood there, wringing my hands.

"I-It's Bella," I said hesitantly. I half considered running, but it seemed childish. And he could catch me anyway. The door opened slowly. Jasper gazed at me, eyebrow raised. "I was looking for Alice," I explained hurriedly.

"She is with Edward," he said. "You can come in, though." As he slid aside, I realized I was walking – I was _going _in the room. After what I'd shared with Edward, and I wasn't supposed to be seeing him anyway. I stopped.

"Actually, I really just need to talk to Alice. I'll go up to the deck," I said nervously. Jasper's eyes seemed to be beckoning me to stay. My heart fluttered. I had to stay. I had to tell him what Alice had told me. So I sidled around Jasper and sat down on his bed. He remained at the door, gazing at me intensely. "I thought you were on the deck," I said. He shut the door; the sound of it closing made me jump. _Stop_, I told myself. _Just calm down_. I took a deep breath.

"I've already spoken with Edward," he answered. "He and Alice are talking." I nodded, turning away so that my hair made a curtain between Jasper and I. "You mustn't hide from me," he said softly, and when I didn't move, "Bella." I felt the bed sink with his weight. "I already know what you're afraid to tell me. Do you understand what it means?" I nodded again. He stood, strolling over to a bookcase similar to Alice's, filled with books. Hands behind his back, he spoke to me.

"Sharing blood is a curious thing," he began. His tone was almost cryptic. "I wanted you dead, Bella. I wanted you dead by my _own_ hands. Now…" Jasper's lip curled. "This is not something I want." For some reason, those words brought tears to my eyes.

"But you…" I had nothing to say. No words could even begin to express what I was feeling. It wasn't lust or even anger. No, it was something twisted and foreign – a jarring combination of disappointment and injustice. He approached me then, his right arm extended. I was surprised when his fingers dove into my hair. Gripping lightly, he forced me to face him, eye-to-eye.

"It's no matter if I want it or not – I need you near me." My eyes were still shining with unshed tears. Jasper's fingertips moved circles on my scalp. A tender gesture that seemed beyond him. "I will call for you. And you must come."

"For what?" I asked. Jasper's hand had dropped down to his side, and he was raking his fangs over his lower lip.

"To share." I felt the blood drain from my face, but I felt something even more frightening. There was a stirring in the pit of my stomach – a pull. I wanted to do it. More importantly, it felt like it was my _duty._ My head fell to the side automatically, exposing the unmarred expanse of ivory skin. He knelt in front of me, long nimble fingers drifting down my arm. I shivered when his finger stroked the inside of my wrist. "Not your neck, darling. I mustn't take too much." He lowered his lips to my wrist and kissed it gently, murmuring something unintelligible against it. "Close your eyes," he commanded gently. I did so, trying to slow my breathing.

"Be careful," I advised wearily. Canines scraped down my wrist slowly.

"Always." And he bit. I felt the pop of skin, the warm flow of my blood from the open wound, and then nothing. Jasper's lips closed around the opening and he drank deeply, slowly. It was almost sensuous as his eyes caught mine. They were bleeding to red, daring me. And I went with it. I lost myself in the feeling of his tongue lapping, the feeling of being a part of something so much bigger than just me. Too soon, he was pulling away, dabbing at my wrist with a handkerchief that seemed to have appeared from thin air.

"How are you?" he asked after a moment. I looked at the twin holes on my wrist, now barely seeping.

"Good." He nodded.

"Then you may leave." I stood, a little shakily. Before I could even bid him goodbye he was leaning in, pressing his cool, soft lips on my forehead. "Please, take care." I left him sitting in his parlor with a contented expression on his pale face. I wondered what Edward was doing.

-

_Edward_

The wind was beginning to pick up, almost dangerously. The sails were whipping back and forth; the ship had started a gently sway. I sighed.

"Is it going to last?" I asked, turning to Alice. Her small form was braced against the wall. We were standing by the door, watching Emmett wrestle with the wheel.

"I don't know, Edward," she said. "I didn't even foresee this storm." Alice was scowling at me now. I grinned.

"I see. You feel that you are losing your power." Her pixie nose scrunched indignantly.

"No! Maybe… It's just, I've not been correct. It's bothering me."

"Come now, it was my own fault that you couldn't see before. I was altering it," I soothed. "If anything, I'm the defective one." Before Alice could ask me what I meant, the door beside me swung open. It was Bella, and she was absolutely glowing. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling, and from her smile I knew she'd seen Jasper. I fought with the jealousy that threatened to seep into my next words.

"Have fun, then?" I bated. Bella's smile faltered only slightly.

"I wanted to see the storm," she explained. Oh. The storm. I'd forgotten.

"Bella, come with me. The winds are getting stronger, and we need to be inside. You too, Alice." Alice made a face at me, causing Bella to giggle, and I pushed in front of them both. Behind me, Alice was snickering.

"It's funny when he's mad," she whispered. I reached my parlor door and opened it, pointing inside. Bella looked at my finger.

"Oh, fine," she grumbled, going inside. Alice gave me a knowing look. The same look she always gave me, because she just always _knew_. It aggravated me.

"Run along now," I shooed.

"Is skipping all right with you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can hop for all I care. Perhaps you should find Rosalie and inform her of the situation." I closed the door then, sighing as Bella came out of the washroom. Her white dress clung to her curves, outlining the brilliance I knew was under the soft material.

"Edward," she said imploringly, "is the storm bad?"

-

_Bella_

He was looking at me oddly, eyes unfathomable pools. The intensity of his gaze made my knees quiver.

"Perhaps," Edward drawled, starting towards me. "But, on a more interesting topic, how about you tell me about your wrist." Unperturbed, I held it out to him.

"He drank from it," I said, surprised when he actually grasped my wrist. His forefinger stroked the twin wounds gently, slowly. "I-It didn't hurt," I added. He was shaking his head.

"No, I don't suppose it would… if you wanted him to bite you," he replied silkily, casting his predatory gaze on me. That look that he got in his eyes if he wanted something.

"I did," I said simply, almost teasing him. He realized it. Before I could add anything he had pulled me to him. I hit the solidity of his chest with a pleasant 'oomph'. Edward smiled wickedly, hands traveling down both my arms to capture my wrists. It was an icy grip.

"You wanted to, you say," he was whispering seductively. I nodded. "What about me?" The question caught me off guard, and I blushed.

"You?"

"Yes, Bella." What was the proper response to a question like that? Should I tell him the truth – that I'd been thinking about him all day long? I didn't have to answer. Edward was guiding me backwards, pressing his body against mine in all the right places it seemed. I quivered in delight. My hands were now above my head, held with his right hand, while his left gripped my chin. "Could it be that you want me?" he asked, mouth so close I could feel his lips grazing mine. "Could it be that you are deathly terrified of admitting that I make you want to do things your mother would be ashamed of?" I whimpered slightly as his knee prodded between my legs. "Admit it," he commanded. I couldn't –

"I do," I said breathlessly. I could feel his knee, hard against my core, and I twitched in pleasure, wincing only slightly when Edward's grip tightened.

"Tell me." I swallowed hard.

"I want – I want you," I choked out, trembling as his knee moved to side, slowly. I felt his grin on my lips.

"Good girl," he amended. I wanted him to kiss me, and the frequent teasing was getting old. So I fought against his grip to bring his lips to mine. He growled when I slid my tongue in his mouth, much like he had done to me. We kissed long, deeply, and Edward's hand held my neck tightly. He kissed like he wanted to devour all of me; his fangs nipped at my lips and tongue deliciously. "I'd been thinking about you," he confessed languidly. The pace of his knee and now his mouth was intoxicating, lighting a fire deep within me. "I need you." I moaned. God, he was going to kill me.

"Edward, please," I rasped. He didn't need further persuasion. All at once Edward was undressing me, lifting me up and telling me to put my legs around his waist. My fingers trembled as they dove in his brilliant bronze hair. When we met, flesh on flesh, I gasped. He was pounding into my willing body before I could even prepare myself. I rose higher and higher each time my back hit the wall. I was flying so high in pure ecstasy that my body was tingling all over. Edward was making guttural sounds, his mouth hovering just over mine.

"Don't forget this," he commanded in a breathy voice. With one final thrust he came, and I was seeing stars, my own release coming just after his. I cried out, clinging to him.

Afterwards, he put me in the bed to lie down. I did so, my eyes slipping closed.

"By the time I am finished with you, I will be all that's in your head," he promised quietly. I didn't respond or open my eyes. I was too tired. Besides, maybe he was right.

**Thank you for waiting patiently for the next installment, lol. I just went through a move – NC to FL – and I've been super busy. **

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon. More to come, of course, for my beloved readers. Review. **


	16. Finger of Blame

**Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish I did, but I just don't. **

**Chapter 16**

_**-One Week Later-**_

_Bella_

It wasn't until after midnight that Jasper finally came to me. Ironically enough Edward had just left, which was just as well – I hated it when he watched Jasper feed on me. We'd been going back and forth about it for days, and all Edward could say was that it disgusted him. I felt he was hiding something from me. When Jasper entered the room I sat up in bed, clutching the covers to my chest.

"You're late," I commented softly and my voice shook. His eyes gleamed like silver in the dark.

"Perhaps I am early," he retorted. He came to stand next to the bed and looked down at me. Something in his gaze was different, and not in a positive way. I swallowed hard.

"Would you mind lighting a candle or something?" I asked. Jasper smirked.

"Why, Bella, I can see just fine, thank you." His tone, laced with razors and silk, made the hair on my arms stand up at attention. He grabbed me, pulled me out of bed, chuckling at my surprised gasp. In that pivotal moment I realized that he had not come for blood alone, and that I had been expecting as much.

"Jasper-" I began, but my words faltered. I hadn't the slightest clue of what to say to him at that moment.

"I am famished," he murmured against my neck. His hands slid around my waist where he pulled our groins together tightly. He was _definitely_ there for more than blood.

"Feed," I urged, my voice cracking. Instead, he rotated his hips against mine and I trembled. "Please, I don't want- I can't do this to Edward." Jasper growled gently.

"You don't have to do anything," he bit out. "I have been inside your mind, Isabella. If you say you do not want me I will know you're lying."

"It's the truth!" I protested. He let his lips skim over my cheek.

"Then why haven't you resisted?"

"You'll hurt me." A soft chuckle.

"I told you I don't want you dead."

"I didn't say you would kill me –wounds heal," I said simply. I felt his grin against my neck.

"Smart girl," he complimented. My heart thudded in my chest as he slid my sleeve down and planted a kiss on my exposed shoulder. "Open your mind to me," he said. It was not a question, I knew, though I treated it like one.

"I won't." I replied thickly. Suddenly he pushed me away and I landed on the bed, quickly moving to a sitting position.

"Then open your legs." Tears built in my eyes, unshed.

"Not for you." And I meant it, though there was no denying that some part of me did want him. Jasper seemed to struggling with himself – an internal battle between his desire and his conscience. When a mangled cry ripped through his lips I knew which had won. With a surge of frightened energy I leapt off the bed and bolted towards the door. He took my down like a hungry beast and my knees split open when they hit the floor. My chest was next, and my head would have hit too, had Jasper not wound his hand in my hair, pulling tightly. He straddled my back, pressing my cheek so hard into the floor that I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella… I had such high hopes for this evening and now you've gone and spoiled them all."

"Let me up, please," I begged breathlessly.

"I will," he promised. "Just as soon as I feed." He tore into my neck , ripping skin open instead of puncturing the skin neatly. I screamed until I was hoarse, hoping that someone would hear. No one did, though, and the fiery pain in my neck escalated until the world grew foggy around the edges and darkness pulled me under.

_**-4 hours earlier-**_

_Jasper_

She was everywhere I looked. In every book she had a home. She was every girl – gave them all her flowing chocolate tresses and rosy, cream complexion. I knew that she had six fawn freckles fanning her pert little nose. Knew that she was exactly a foot and-a-half shorter than I.

I tormented myself with the memory of her lips moving against mine, of her hands pressed against my chest. When I made love to Alice, I saw Bella, and once Alice figured it out she refused to go to bed with me. I locked myself away in my parlor, drowning in my own pitiful agony. This is what love is, I realized. Not what I had with Alice now. I vaguely remembered feeling like this with her, but it had been so long. No, that was a mere shadow of the feelings that Bella had, unsuspectingly, instilled in me. I was no fool, I knew I could not have her. I was sure that Edward held her heart in the palm of his hand. God, I wanted it though. I lay on my parlor floor for hours , pining away like a love-sick child. And suddenly I was angry – absolutely _seething_ that she had managed to undo centuries of personal preening. A knock on my door halted my ire for a split-second until I opened the door. It was Rosalie, wearing a very smug expression indeed. She had mistakenly stepped on a land mine. All of my anger returned, tenfold, and I grabbed her by the neck, squeezing. She winced, but smiled.

"Alice told me everything," she said with trouble. It came out in wheezing bursts, but at the mention of Alice I squeezed harder and shoved her away. She stumbled against the wall looking slightly disheveled but otherwise unfazed. "She is not yours, Jasper. She never will be. You may as well accept it and stop your fucking pouting. Edward and Em need your help on deck." I wanted to rip her apart. Felt my fingers tingling in sweet anticipation of splitting her skin beneath them. It would be so easy – familiar, like slipping into a warm bath. She sensed my contempt and sauntered away with a smile.

I knew then what I had to do. If I could not love Isabella, then I would hurt her. Inflicting pain was far easier than enduring it. I had learned this long ago.

Possessed by the need to quell my anguish and fury, I stormed to Edward's parlor, prepared to fight him if I had to.

But I wouldn't have to – Edward was not there, and the beautiful source of my misery was asleep in his bed. Well, I thought with a fresh wave of unwanted emotion, not for long.

_Edward_

The winds were picking up again, and rapidly. This worried Alice, who stood shivering next to me at the wheel, though I knew she was not cold.

"This weather is a bad omen," she said darkly. I sighed. I couldn't argue that at all. I was no clairvoyant but I could feel it too, pressing down like a heavy blanket over top us.

"Where's Jasper? He should have already taken the helm." Alice frowned.

"He's caged up in his room. Edward, I'm scared for him. He- He's fallen in love with her and I didn't see it coming…" I gave her a playful nudge though my jaw clenched. She and I had been having a rough time, or rather I had been giving her a rough time for her off-relationship with Jasper. In all actuality, I could barely come to terms with my own bloodlust, much less someone else's.

"Come on, Al. You know him – he wants a pet, a plaything. Nothing more." She bit her lip sullenly.

"No, it's different with her and it's eating at him. I've been noticing small changes in him since she began to share her blood with him and it's too obvious to ignore anymore." There were tears in her eyes when she looked at me again. "He's in love with her in a way that he never will be with me. It's the blood, I know it, but I never thought it would happen. It never has before…" Jealousy and hatred gnawed at me and I took her in my arms tightly.

"Are you sure of this?" I demanded, lifting her face towards mine. But her eyes had gone glassy.

"Go to Bella." I released her immediately, without question, and took off, unsure of what I was looking for or what I'd find.

I could hear her scream fading before I made it and then there was silence. I burst through my parlor door and without even registering what I was seeing I threw Jasper off of Bella. He hurled into my armoire and it shattered, splinters flying.

"I'm going to kill you!" I snarled, but I went first to Bella. She lay unconscious, blood pooling out of a ragged wound in her neck that looked more akin to a wild animal than to a vampire. I screamed, animalistic as I scooped her in my arms. Alice came in, her expression grave.

"You'll have to turn her," she said. An icy fist twisted in my stomach.

"No, there must be another way!" Jasper had not moved from his position amidst the debris, but there were bloody tears streaking down his face. How I hated him in that moment! I knew he would pay for doing this to her – and to me.

"Edward! She's going to die!" My insides in knots, I knelt down and lay her back on the ground. I bit my own wrist and when the crimson life flowed out I brought my wrist to her mouth and let it dribble inside. The self-loathing was a bitter taste in my mouth.

_Bella_

I was a child. I was running up and down the beach chasing my father, who periodically slowed enough for me to almost catch up.

"Got to be quicker than that!" he shouted against the wind and the waves with a laugh. My feet pounded furiously on the warm sand I just knew that I would catch him. Then suddenly, I was falling; it happened too fast to put my arms out. When my face landed on the tentacles of a large, dead jelly fish I screamed in pain. My father was instantly at my side, but the searing pain did not subside and I thought to myself, that this must surely be what it feels like to die.

My six year-old self was very wrong, I discovered. As I lay and the venom took over my body, dominating my human DNA I writhed with the pain of a thousand knives all over. I was once again certain that I was dying, only this time I was right.

For three days I flitted in and out of consciousness, reliving the days I had spent with my father before his death. The pain was there, yes, but I was so happy to see Charlie again that I didn't mind it. When I came to it was like climbing out of a deep, dark trench that was trying to suck me back down. Someone was holding my hand, though, helping me out of my stupor.

"Bella?" I looked to my right and the hand holding mine belonged to Jasper. Not Edward. His face was stained with red lines. I had not expected him, and I withdrew my hand, vaguely remembering what he'd done to me. I cringed.

"Why?" I asked softly. When he didn't answer, I continued. "What did you _do_ to me?"He just shook his head, fresh bloody tears making new paths down his cheeks to disappear beneath a black collar.

"I am a monster," he said mournfully. I lifted a hand to examine my own icy, pale skin. The veins were a dark blue map just under the skin.

"And now, I am too." Suddenly, I understood why Edward was not with me. Why it was Jasper's bed I was laying in. My heart ached as I asked the question I dreaded the answer to. "And Edward-?"

"He has not left the helm in days. Refuses to see you and I." A hollow feeling settled in my chest.

"Who did it?" Jasper looked pained. "Who? Who changed me?" I demanded. He closed his eyes.

"He did." I tried to sit up and failed, tried again. He stood and attempted to help me and I shrieked.

"Don't touch me!" He cringed, but took his seat again, looking at his lap. I exhaled angrily. "This makes no sense! If he did this to me he should be here! No. I should be_ there_. He should have just let me die." I started to cry and Jasper stayed silent. I sobbed until my nightgown was spattered with blood. I wished he would have let me bleed out on his floor, for as much as he hated himself, he now hated me just as much. Maybe more.

_Edward_

"You can't be serious!" Alice cried. My hands rested on the wheel calmly, my gaze on the horizon. The sun was just setting.

"Leave it be!" I said through clenched fangs. She glowered at me.

"No! You changed her-"

"You told me to!" I erupted, rounding on her. For days I had brooded, fighting against my desire to go see her and my own hatred. I couldn't bear to look at what I had created though. She was just like me, now. Beautiful. Immortal. A killer. And it was my own fault.

"Why didn't you just let her die then?" Alice hissed.

"She _is_ dead!" I bellowed. Alice just shook her head.

"You never cease to amaze me," she said sadly. I gripped the wheel tighter.

"What about you, Alice? Where is Jasper? And why the hell is he not with you?" Her hand came across my cheek so quickly that I stepped back, surprised.

"I did not choose this. I can, however, choose how I deal with it. And while you may be more comfortable in misery, I am not. When we dock, I will not travel with you unless you make this right!" She strode away angrily just as Emmett walked up.

"Give it a rest, will you?" he asked. "Go take a walk or something. Maybe go talk to your girlfriend." I glared at Emmett, but reluctantly let the wheel go and stepped around him. I wanted to say something to him, but he was already whistling an upbeat tune, his back to me.

I must have walked the span of the ship four times over before I found myself going towards Jasper's parlor. When I stood in front of his door I sighed, resting my forehead against the cool mahogany of it. I knew I was being absolutely pathetic, but I still turned and walked the other direction.

"Edward?" Her voice was a wind chime that rooted me to the spot, though I didn't turn around. "Where- Why?" I could hear the hurt in her words and I hated myself more for it.

"I'm sorry." I had so much more to say, to explain. Like how my own self-destructive behavior was how I even got here in the first place, or how I felt that I had taken a beautifully fragile creature and turned her into something blasphemous in the eyes of God. Like the others, she had no idea how deep my hatred for my own kind ran, but I hardly acknowledged it myself.

"You are _sorry_?" She sounded incredulous. "You're supposed to love me!"

"You have Jasper for that." I could scarcely believe I'd said it, but I felt her eyes like daggers piercing my back.

"I guess I do."

_Bella_

So consumed by my sadness I had crawled back into Jasper's bed, ignoring my hunger. I let time pass. Jasper did his best to convince me to feed, but eventually he grew tired of trying and gave up, admitting that he had never known a new-born vampire to be able to resist. My stomach had turned into an insatiable cavern though, my brain a jumble of angry red images that I didn't recognize. I knew I needed to eat, but when I thought about doing to a human what Jasper had done to me it made me feel cold inside. I banished the thought.

Days passed. Then weeks. I barely moved. We lived in silence in the darkness of the parlor, Jasper and I. He stopped trying to coerce me and instead fed me knowledge. I read everything on his shelves, devouring each page as if it were the last. Before long I was so eager to discuss my newfound genius that my vow of silence was forgotten. I was reading Greek mythology when an idea struck me so profoundly that I closed the book and turned to Jasper who sat at his desk, an unmoving quill poised over an unblemished sheet of parchment. He often did that, but I'd never really thought to say anything.

"Why Artemis?" I asked, and my voice filled up the room so unexpectedly that he jumped. He sat down his quill slowly and turned to me in quiet disbelief.

"You mean, why 'Artemis' as the name of the ship?" I nodded, practically buzzing with interest.

"Yes! I have come across so many names more fitting for a ship, especially one of this magnitude," I gushed, excited. Jasper raised a brow.

"I'm intrigued."

"In Greek mythology alone there are many. Poseidon, Galatea, Pontus, Scylla... but Artemis? The Goddess of the hunt? Of virgins, or transitions? Maybe the hunt, because you are, well, we are vampires. Still, the idea of naming a ship should be relative, I think."

"I see you've thought deeply about this," he observed.

"When your ship docked and I was told that she was called Artemis, my mother and I…" I trailed off, the memory of my mother distracting me. I shook it off; I hadn't the emotional capacity to miss her. "My mother and I speculated briefly as to why." Jasper smirked at me.

"My, your vocabulary has improved. As for your question, though, I do not know. This ship is merely a mirror of others built before it for the same purpose. The Elders of our kind, the Volturi, have been in the business of import/export since before my time. All of their ships have been called Artemis."

"Volturi…" I repeated, the word foreign on my lips. And so my vampire education began. Jasper was thrilled to teach me, probably just as thrilled that I was talking to him. He told me of the hidden society beneath the city in Italy, of Aro, Caius, and Marcus and their guard. How they were the founders and leaders of the vampire world and that we were supposed to abide by all of their rules or it could mean consequences.

"You all broke their rule by allowing me safe passage on this ship after I knew what you were," I mused. I had stretched across the width of Jasper's bed, my head cradled in my hands as I listened.

"Yes," he conceded, "but Alice foresaw that you, by no means of your own, would become one of us. And aside from that, we Cullens are not exactly in the Volturi's good graces. A while ago, Aro requested that Edward, Alice, and I join his court. They collect vampires with special abilities and when we declined they were… less than pleased." I processed this for a moment.

"Yet you commandeer their ship?" I asked wryly.

"Carlisle convinced them that our powers would better serve them abroad. Edward because his ability to read minds means he can weed out thieves and stowaways, Alice because her clairvoyance enables us to travel for the most part around inconveniences such as bad weather and pirates, and I because I can keep a group of humans as docile as lambs when they should be panicked. Since then we have barely spent any time ashore." I frowned.

"Sounds like enough to drive you mad." He shrugged and the gesture was fluid.

"Perhaps we _have_ gone a little mad," Jasper said softly. I could sense that he was retreating back into himself so I hurriedly changed the subject.

"This Carlilse, you speak of him often. Who is he?"

"In essence, our father. Every flock needs a shepherd," he murmured distractedly. I wanted to pursue the subject, to find out more about this group of vampires, but Jasper had already turned his back to me, once again clutching his quill which he had not yet dipped in ink. I considered seeking answers from one of the others and decided against it. Instead I retrieved my discarded book and picked up where I'd left off.

_Edward_

"If we sail Eastward we can avoid the worst of the storm," Alice advised me, frowning. "Had I not been so distracted – again – we could have easily avoided this one too." Her tiny hands were balled into angry fists at her sides, her short hair whipping in the wind. "What is wrong with me?"

"Don't do this to yourself," I said. "None of this is your fault." As the words left my lips I wondered if I even meant it. After all, when she brought Bella she brought along all the discord with her.

"You know I hate it when you lie to me," she chastised. "I've thought about it. I helped Bella stow away when she would not have succeeded on her own. I thought I was doing what fate had already ordained, but now I'm so unsure."

"Unsure," I said gently. "Not wrong." Not even mine, I thought bitterly. If only I was able to read Bella's mind. I could have prevented all of this from happening.

"Have you thought about it? About her?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Talking to Bella."

"No." My answer was curt and left no room for conversation, but the truth was that I had been thinking about it all day. I wondered what I would say if I did talk to her, and I came up blank every time.

"Maybe you should," Alice suggested. When I didn't answer she left me at the helm by myself. Off in the distance to the left I could see the sheets of rain. She was right. We would miss most of it, and it would put us off-course, making us arrive in Italy later than expected. Ah, well, I told myself, it would give me more time to sort things out with Bella.

_Bella_

Jasper had become my mentor, my confidant. Outside a storm raged again, but spurred by our intellectual chemistry we had even become something like friends. He had told me I'd been a vampire for almost two weeks, though it felt like longer.

One afternoon, looking pallid and sickly, Jasper drew me from my reading to tell me that he needed to feed.

"I don't normally abstain for this long," he explained. "Don't you feel it too?" I looked at him blankly. "The pull… the need… Can't you smell them?" I paused and inhaled deeply, realized I could indeed smell their coppery sweetness and feel the beat of more than thirty collective hearts.

"Yes." As I said it I let my tongue slide over twin points and considered that the deep emptiness at my core, the one that seemed impossible to fill could very well be the pull that he was referring to. I imagined that if I dwelled on said emptiness it would bother me immensely and cause me discomfort.

"And yet you ignore it… No! You successfully evade it! Without any effect." Jasper licked his lips.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I am not sure. It is obvious you don't _need_ to feed to survive. I am curious though…" He crossed the room to me, extended his hand. "Come. Feed with me." I shook my head. "Bella, don't you see? You haven't fed at all since you turned. Who knows what abilities you possess? Blood provides our strength and it could make you far more powerful than all of us!" I had to admit that he had piqued my interest.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do it." Jasper was shaking his head adamantly.

"It is your nature. I will kill anyway – share with me. You not feeding will not take a life nor spare one. Just a taste?" he beckoned. Maybe it was boredom, or sheer curiosity to see if his idea held any merit, but I took his hand and let him lead. The journey was long and quiet, and I felt as if I were seeing these dim corridors for the first time. Even the wooden floor felt different beneath my bare feet. The air smelled different and it frightened me. The smell of copper grew closer and stronger until Jasper opened the door , releasing a tangible metallic thickness – fear. I pulled against his hand, remembering the last time I had descended these stairs and looked into the faces of the doomed.

"Isabella," Jasper soothed, extending his own calm like an invisible hand down into the depths of the ship. The air cleared – heart-rates slowed to a leisurely pace. Oddly comforted, albeit a bit uncertain still, I followed him. A sudden disturbing thought entered my mind and I grasped his elbow with my other hand.

"How do you choose one?" I whispered, for the humans themselves were as quiet as death, no pun intended. I could see them perfectly in the dark, huddled together as if fearful but their expressions and postures slack. I took comfort in the fact that they could not see us, although I was certain that they were aware of our presence.

"To think I am explaining this to a predator," he said, amused. "Consider the lioness – when she hunts she picks off the weak, the sick, or the young first. We obviously do not choose the sick because their blood is tainted, or the young, but the weak—minded… Those who are crumbling, craving death as a means to escape, those are our prey. We trap them, make them desire it, and then give it to them." We stopped in front of a young man with thick blonde hair that was caked with grit. He was gaunt and the planes of his face were hollow but I could tell he had once been very handsome. He was clinging to the hand of an elderly woman who was bent over, hiding her face. His mother, I thought. Jasper slid a tender hand down the man's arm. "Come," he commanded, and to my surprise the man complied readily, following us away from the woman to the center of the room. I was confused though.

"Why not her? She's, well – old." Jasper gave me a patient smile.

"It may seem so, but death in no certain terms is ruled by certain foremost and body second. The woman has had years of experiences that have served her well, feeding her determination and building on it. She can withstand what this man cannot. She will fight to live another day. He however," he added affectionately, "has all but given up."

"How can you tell all of this by their faces?"

"Centuries of practice." Jasper tilted the man's head to the side, exposing the long line of neck. "Now, when I tell you to, bite here and stop when I tell you, too – dead blood makes a vampire sick." I watched in horror and awe as he lifted the wrist to his lips like a lover's hand, bit down, and began to drink slowly. The man made no sound of protest or pain, didn't flinch or pull away. It did not take long. In seconds, it seemed, Jasper had detached himself and directed me. Feeling as though I were watching myself, I found his pulse, weak but there, and lowered my mouth over it. As soon as the warm copper touched my tongue, reflex took over and I grabbed the back of the man's head, holding him to me as I drank. I felt like a thirsting plant in the desert, one who was fortunate enough to have survived to feel the rain. I gulped swiftly and deeply, my body rejoicing at the life that flooded through it.

Too soon, Jasper was pulling me away and the corpse thudded to the floor. Red eyes, concerned, swam into focus. I was confused.

"Bella? Didn't you hear me telling you to stop?" he was demanding in a tinny, far-away voice. "Isabella! Answer me, damn it!" He was shaking me, I realized, and suddenly I was back, without even realizing I had been gone.

"Stop!" I protested. He let me go, breathing hard. He shoved hair out of his eyes hastily, and the fear in them was evident.

"What the _hell _just happened? I couldn't get you off of him-" I looked down at the man's body, ashen and shriveled.

"I don't know. One minute I was here, then I was watching myself… I don't know. What's wrong?" Jasper scoffed.

"Wha- What's wrong? Are you mental? Not only did you drink dead blood, but you completely drained him!" I blinked once, awaiting the rest of the explanation. Exasperated, he grabbed my chin, hard. "Don't you understand? You should be _dead_, or unconscious at the very least." He took a shaky, unneeded breath. "Bella, your eyes are _black_." I looked down at my hands, my arms. They looked the same. And I felt amazing- better than I ever had in my life. Jasper took one cautious step back. "What _are_ you?"

**So here it is! After all this time I have come through, and introducing a new point of view. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Review, guys! **


	17. Corruption Most Foul

**Disclaimer: One day I will write a book series like this to help me out my financial slump. **

**Thanks to all who have supported my writing and my, um, problem with timing! I love each and everyone one of you dearly. I know that this story is E/B and do not worry, that's what it's going to be. Any emphasis placed on J/B is purely for the sake of the plot and does not in any way mean that I won't do a literary 360. ;) **

**Chapter 17**

_Bella_

I awoke from a semi-sleep disoriented and without the foggiest notion of how I'd gotten to my current position on the floor and why I was unconscious. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings slowly. Golden-threaded green coverlet, throw pillows… Grandfather clock of the finest Mahogany.

"Edward," I murmured, bringing my fingers to my lips as I rose. I turned, found that I was alone in his parlor and I sighed. I should have expected so. But why I was in his parlor at all? As if to answer my question, the door swung open and in strode Edward. When the door closed behind him we stood, facing each other as equals. He looked pained in his efforts to keep his gaze trained on me.

"What have I done?" he asked quietly. He took two small steps towards me. My heart was racing, though I knew it had no need to do so.

"You- You made me…" I whispered. "You did this to me, only to abandon me afterwards." He must have heard the sheer agony in my voice, the disappointment at his betrayal because he winced and took another two steps.

"Bella. You must know that I never intended to hurt you. That this –" he searched for the right word, "-situation is not something I could have imagined. I have no idea what to make of it." He was a foot away now, raking me in from head to foot; he was interested and a bit disgusted.

"That tells me nothing, Edward! I was not like this when you decided to leave me with Jasper!" Edward had the decency to look a bit ashamed, but didn't say a word. "I should have never come aboard this wretched ship. Why I thought that this fate would be any better than getting married is beyond me." He chose to ignore my statements, even when I crossed my arms over my chest and sat down on his bed.

"We will arrive in Italy in two days' time. I will take you to the Volturi and see what they can make of you." My mouth opened silently. The Volturi?

"I'm a walking abomination!" I protested. "They'll kill me or worse… enslave me for the rest of eternity!" Edward looked surprised that I was aware of what they were capable of doing.

"I have no choice," he said quietly. "I don't – I don't know what happened. I only know that this is my fault and I must accept full responsibility." Incredulous, I stood up and strode to him. I crossed the room a lot quicker than he expected and I slapped him across the face, hard enough to make him recoil. Hard enough that once he was facing me again his eyes had bled to crimson. This time, though, I was not afraid when I saw them. I was excited. I wanted him to get angry. I wanted a damned reaction from him after all of his silence!

"_Responsibility_?" I seethed. "I am not your responsibility. You made that clear when you decided to dump me on Jasper. And now that things have not gone the way you predicted you want to shoulder the blame?" My hand itched to slap him again but he was glaring at me so hard I decided against it. Red eyes met black eyes and I was sure he'd look away. He didn't.

"You are not to strike me again," he said through clenched teeth. I scoffed.

"Fuck you!" Breathing heavily, I ran a hand through my disheveled hair. "I should have put a stake through your heart for what you've done to me!"

_Edward_

A stake? I hadn't thought of it. She was right, though, and I couldn't even pretend that some part of me wished she would have staked me to begin with. I could barely stand to look at her. She was stunning in her death, rosy lips and stark pallor. Her eyes, which had bled to black the second she saw me, had returned to a shining caramel-brown. I balked at the intelligence those eyes now held.

Nevertheless, I couldn't afford to look weak in front of her. Thought try as I might, I could not make her fear me anymore. Perhaps I was too pitiful in my own regrets, perhaps not. All I could conclude was that I was going to have to suffer through the last two days and then present her to the Volturi. _I can't do that_, my brain was screaming, but I had to. There was no other choice. With a wave of magic like that, I was certain they'd already picked up on her. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss away the look of hatred on her pretty face. It was a luxury I could not afford.

"Well," I responded finally. "I can't say I'm surprised by your reaction. Needless to say, it's not of my concern." Lies. "In two days you will be brought in front of the Volturi and they can decide what to do with you. Until then, you will stay here. Your meals will be brought to you." Furious, Bella spat on the floor.

"I refuse your _meals_! We all saw what happened last time one of you cursed vampires decided to feed me!" I almost wanted to smile – she had more spirit and spunk now that her mortality wasn't at stake.

"Either way, Bella. This is your 'fate' now, as you said. Lie down and accept it." Bloody tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and I had to turn away, had to leave and slam my door behind me. Alice was waiting just outside of it, leaning casually against the wall. She peered at me through the dark curtain of her bangs.

"You're going about this all wrong," she commented. I stomped past her.

"For once, Alice, keep your advice to yourself," I snapped. She didn't follow me, as I expected she would.

_I am seeing this all too clearly now – if you take her to the Volturi, they will not kill her. They will use her against us. And she will be powerless to say no_. I shoved Alice's projection right back at her as I emerged on deck. _Edward! _

_Alice, please, leave me to my thoughts. MY thoughts. _After that, it was silent. Pure, blissful silence. Leaving me alone with my inner turmoil.

**Friendly reminder – review please! I am wrestling with two different concepts for the end of this story and any feedback is appreciated. :D I promise Edward will soon to come his senses. I just enjoy his brooding so much! **


End file.
